Procurando Ginny
by Amelia Ebherrardt
Summary: [DG] Dez anos após o fim da batalha definitiva contra Lorde Voldemort, Draco Malfoy tem a chance de ouro de ficar rico novamente. Ele só não pensava que essa chance seria envolvendo uma Weasley desaparecida.
1. De Meninas Desaparecidas e Garotos Pobre

**N/A: **Aqui está a D/G que eu prometi... Desculpem a demora! Antes de mais nada, uns esclarecimentos. Ao contrário do que sugere o título da fic, ela não é inspirada em **Procurando Nemo**, e sim em outro filme, **Anastásia**. Mas é só baseada, vai ter muita coisa diferente. De qualquer maneira, espero que vocês gostem!

**Disclaimer: **Vocês sabem. Nada é meu, só as personagens originais.

**Spoilers:** Todos os livros, inclusive o quinto.

**

Procurando Ginny 

Capítulo 1 – De Meninas Desaparecidas e Garotos Pobres

O dia estava insuportavelmente quente, e ainda por cima, Draco Malfoy estava enfrentando uma ressaca dos diabos. Bem, mas ele também não estava esperando por um dia frio. Estando em pleno verão, e ainda por cima, na África, o calor era algo totalmente impossível de se evitar.

A festa do dia anterior havia sido bárbara, ou pelo menos, Draco achava que tinha sido. Ele mal se lembrava do que tinha acontecido, mas não se assustou ao acordar e encontrar uma garota ao seu lado. Ele se assustou menos ainda ao constatar que estava na casa da moça. Draco não se deu ao trabalho de se despedir. Vestiu-se rapidamente e foi embora, sem deixar qualquer bilhete. Diabos, ele não se lembrava nem do nome da garota!

Ele não tinha dinheiro para tomar um táxi e voltar para o seu barracão, então teve que caminhar. Duas horas depois, chegou, molhado de suor. Xingou o sol pela milésima vez e se enfiou debaixo da ducha gelada, tentando esfriar o corpo e a cabeça.

Dez anos haviam se passado desde que se formara em Hogwarts. Quando Harry Potter derrotara Lorde Voldemort, naquele mesmo ano, Draco não era um Comensal da Morte. Seus pais eram e, portanto, ao serem mandados definitivamente para Azkaban, tinham perdido tudo. Todo o seu dinheiro e bens haviam sido confiscados pelo Ministério da Magia, e Draco não tinha tido direito a nada.

O garoto de então dezessete anos se desesperou com a possibilidade de ser pobre, mas Alvo Dumbledore o ajudou. E logo depois o mandou para a África, arrumando trabalho para ele num tipo de zoológico de animas mágicos. Draco foi, sem dinheiro e sem ninguém, e ficou ainda mais desesperado ao ver que dividiria o precário barracão com Longbottom, que cuidava das plantas do local.

Dez anos haviam se passado, e seu salário não havia aumentado. Ele até poderia morar em um lugar melhor, mas a maior parte do seu salário era gasto com festas e bebidas. Neville também não era santo, e os dois sempre estavam em apuros por causa de dinheiro.

Depois de tanto tempo morando juntos, Draco e Neville haviam desenvolvido uma relação que chegava a quase ser uma amizade. Era o mais próximo de um amigo que Draco já tivera.

Logo que Draco saiu da ducha, encontrou Neville, que acabava de chegar.

- Bom dia. – disse o loiro platinado.

- Bom dia. Acabou de chegar?

- Aham... Onde foi que você passou a noite?

- Não faço idéia. Acordei na casa de uma garota, e ela se ofereceu para me trazer até aqui. Acabou me deixando na porta do zoológico.

- Ainda bem. Ela iria se assustar se visse o estado disso aqui.

Neville suspirou e se jogou na cama. Draco se sentou na sua cama. O barracão era composto apenas por aquele quarto, o banheiro (se é que podia ser chamado de banheiro, tinha uma ducha fria e um vaso sanitário. Quando queriam lavar as mãos, tinham que lavar no chuveiro), e uma miniatura de cozinha. Os dois agradeciam pela existência de um refeitório para empregados do zoológico.

- Você pagou a conta de luz? – perguntou Neville, de repente.

- Era o seu mês.

- Não, não era, eu paguei mês passado! Draco, é a única conta que nós temos que pagar, você poderia fazer um esforcinho!

- Ei, calma, jardineiro! Eu vou pagar!

Os dois ficaram quietos por alguns segundos, até que Draco perguntou:

- Você tem dinheiro para me emprestar?

**

No fim, Draco teve que pedir dinheiro para um colega de trabalho, que ganhava um salário um pouco mais alto. Ele e Neville ficaram dias sem se falar, até que ficaram sabendo que um novo grupo de especialistas ia chegar ao zoológico. Não agüentaram por muito tempo, mesmo porque Draco estava com uma vontade irresistível de comentar com Neville que o grupo era composto por mulheres.

- Totalmente por mulheres? – perguntou o herbologista, boquiaberto.

- Sim. Acho que são umas dez. Você já imaginou que paraíso?

- Nós temos que organizar uma festa de boas vindas. Quando é que elas vêm?

- Chegam amanha de manhã.

- Merda, não vai dar tempo. Mas nós estaremos lá para recebê-las mesmo assim.

- Claro que estaremos, sua anta.

Neville não se preocupou em dar uma resposta, nem se importou com a delicadeza de Draco. Sua mente estava em outro lugar no momento. Estava nas dez mulheres que estavam pra chegar. Depois de um tempo, sua preocupação com o dinheiro recomeçou.

- Draco, como você vai fazer para pagar o seu amigo?

- Não faço a menor idéia. Nossos salários são uma bosta. O único jeito de ganhar algum dinheiro é tendo sorte na loteria ou achando a menina Weasley.

- Claro, como se isso fosse acontecer. – Neville revirou os olhos.

A loteria, todos sabiam, era algo impossível. E a menina Weasley... bem, ela estava desaparecida há dez anos. Todos tinham tentado achá-la, mas sem sucesso.

Logo após a batalha final contra Voldemort, Ginny Weasley, que era uma prisioneira do casal Lestrange, havia desaparecido. Os Lestranges, tendo morrido na guerra, não podiam dizer onde ela estava. Não havia uma única pessoa que soubesse. Todos os Comensais haviam sido interrogados, e até mesmo aqueles que tinham alguma ligação com os Comensais, Draco incluído.

A recompensa para quem achasse Ginny Weasley era de duzentos mil galeões. Arthur Weasley havia se tornado Ministro da Magia. Fred e Jorge Weasley haviam obtido um sucesso estrondos com sua loja de logros. Gui agora ocupava um cargo altíssimo em Gringotes, Carlinhos era famoso por seu trabalho com dragões. Percy estava morto, mas até mesmo Rony estava bem de vida, sendo Auror. E, claro, havia Harry Potter. O garoto já era rico por herança, e tinha o seu salário de Auror. E sendo o namorado de Ginny, também tinha contribuído.

Os Weasley haviam procurado a filha caçula por todo o mundo, mas não havia registro algum. Harry Potter ainda esperava pelo dia que teria sua namorada de volta.

E nesse tempo todo, enquanto via seus inimigos de Hogwarts enriquecendo, Draco empobrecia. Neville costumava pensar que empobrecer fora a melhor coisa que acontecera a Malfoy, mas não era burro de dizer isso alto. Draco sacaria a varinha e lhe lançaria um _Avada Kedrava_ no momento seguinte. Ele ainda era arrogante e um tanto mimado, mas não havia comparação entre o Draco atual e o de dez anos atrás.

Draco também tinha suas impressões sobre Neville. O garoto, que antes era de longe a pessoa mais burra que conhecera, havia se tornado bem inteligente. Draco sabia que essa mudança havia acontecido logo após o quinto ano deles em Hogwarts. Neville havia contado a Draco tudo o que acontecera, sobre os grupos de AD e a viagem até o Departamento de Mistérios. _"Pelo menos para alguma coisa, o Potter foi útil!"_, pensava o loiro platinado. Neville, depois disso, havia se aprofundado em herbologia, tornando-se realmente muito bom.

Os dois saíram de seus devaneios, se encarando.

- Bem, então teremos que arranjar uma outra maneira de pagar o coitado. – disse Draco.

- Nós não. Você. A culpa é sua se não teve dinheiro para pagar a conta. Ninguém manda ficar gastando com festas e mulheres.

- Olha quem fala! O que aconteceu com o seu dinheiro, então? Perdeu?

- Não interessa. O que importa é que era sua vez de pagar a conta.

- Eu achei que já tinha pagado mês passado!

- Está anotado perto do chuveiro que era sua vez!

- E eu lá fico olhando bloquinhos quando vou tomar banho?

- Pois devia!

Os dois se calaram, parando de se falar novamente. Neville jurou que não voltaria a falar com Draco nunca mais. Draco jurou o mesmo.

**

No dia seguinte, os dois saíram do barracão com pressa, conversando animadamente. Estavam loucos para conhecer as especialistas. Neville havia sido avisado que haviam algumas trouxas entre elas, que apenas sabiam da existência de bruxos, ao que Draco fez uma careta. Neville ignorou o loiro, e os dois chegaram no refeitório quase correndo. Engoliram seus cafés, e logo depois, voaram para a sala de conferencias do zoológico, onde iriam receber as especialistas.

Neville teve que segurar Draco, ao mesmo tempo em que se apoiava na parede. Não precisariam recebê-las; as mulheres já estavam lá. Mas devia haver algum engano. Aquelas não podiam ser suas novas colegas de trabalho. Aquelas mulheres eram... _velhas_!

O queixo de Draco parecia ter caído, enquanto Neville sentia vontade de morrer ali mesmo. Tanta expectativa.

Uma das mulheres se aproximou. Ela parecia ser a mais velha de todas, e Draco poderia jurar que ela tinha uns duzentos anos.

- Ah, olá! Sou Teresa Campbell. Vocês devem ser os senhores Longbottom e Malfoy, estou certa?

Neville concordou com a cabeça, muito fraco para falar.

- Ah, excelente! Deixe-me apresentar minhas colegas.

Sete mulheres tão velhas quanto Teresa se aproximaram, e Draco e Neville deram um passo para trás.

- Essas são Melinda Tramp, Nora Kim, Jane Moritt, Catherine Calles, Mary-Ann Hotz, Gertrude Fisher e Rose Lorreny.

Draco e Neville deram um sorriso amarelo, e Teresa continuou.

- Elas são todas bruxas, mas nós trouxemos duas trouxas conosco. Elas vieram como aprendizes, e apesar de não poderem usar magia, estão se saindo muito bem. Mas onde é que elas se meteram?

A mulher apresentada como Gertrude Fisher disse:

- Ah, estão ali no canto. Acho que estão com vergonha.

Gertrude foi buscá-las, enquanto Draco e Neville se preparavam para mais duas velhas. Quando Gertrude voltou, tiveram a segunda surpresa do dia, mas esta foi muito bem recebida. As duas aprendizes não eram velhas. Neville quase pulou de alegria, e Draco as olhou, maravilhado.

Uma delas era ruiva, com cabelos ondulados que desciam até o meio das costas, e tinha grandes olhos castanhos. A outra tinha a pele bem clara, mas o cabelo mais escuro que Draco já vira. Os olhos também eram escuros. Draco e Neville as acharam lindas, mas talvez isso fosse porque eles estavam rodeados de velhas.

Teresa as apresentou. A morena se chamava Lizbeth Morgan, e a ruiva, Dominique Vollash.

- Sr Malfoy, você e o Sr Longbottom poderiam mostrar o zoológico para Lizbeth e Dominique? Nós estamos terrivelmente cansadas da viagem.

- Claro, Sra Campbell.

Draco e Neville saíram, acompanhados de Lizbeth e Dominique, ambos com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

**

- Então, é a sua primeira vez em um zoológico mágico? – perguntou Neville.

- Não, para falar a verdade. – Lizbeth respondeu, sorrindo para Neville. – Nós estivemos em um outro, na França, mas não era tão grande como esse. O que você faz aqui?

- Sou o herbologista. Cuido das plantas.

- Ah, é a parte que mais gosto!

Lizbeth e Neville engataram uma conversa sobre toda a flora do zoológico, e Draco sorriu para Dominique.

- Ela sempre é assim empolgada?

- Quando se trata de plantas, sim. Têm especialização em botânica, que é a nossa herbologia.

- E você?

- Sou veterinária. Cuido de animais trouxas.

- Gosta?

- Muito.

- Deixe-me advinhar. Desde os tempos de escola, sempre quis ser veteniraria!

- Veterinária.

- O que foi que eu disse?

- Veteniraria.

Draco passou a mão pelos cabelos, sorrindo. Dominique o olhou.

- E você?

- Bom, sou o veterinário dos bruxos, por assim dizer. Cuido dos animais também. – ele fez uma pausa. – Desculpe-me por perguntar, mas porque o interesse por bruxos?

Ela não respondeu de imediato. Olhou para o chão antes de encará-lo.

- Por que eu acho que eu posso ser uma.

- Como assim?

- Coisas estranhas acontecem quando estou nervosa. E acho que sempre soube da existência de vocês.

- Mas se você fosse bruxa, teria recebida uma carta de convocação para alguma escola.

- Eu sei.

- Mas você não recebeu.

- Para falar a verdade, eu não sei se recebi.

- O que está dizendo?

- Eu... perdi minha memória nove anos atrás. Não consigo me lembrar de nada.

Naquele momento, foram interrompidos por uma gargalhada de Neville, que parecia entretido demais com Lizbeth. Dominique aproveitou e puxou Lizbeth, dizendo que elas tinham que se reunir junto às outras. Neville e Draco se despediram das duas. Neville, satisfeito; Draco, intrigado.

**

- Neville! Neville!

O moreno praguejou, mas abriu os olhos sonolentos.

- Mas que diabos, Draco! O que você quer? – ele olhou o relógio de pulso. – São três horas da manhã!

- Eu tive um excelente idéia!

- Não podia esperar até amanhã?

- Não! Escute, com quem Dominique se parece?

- O que?

- Dominique! Lembra-se dela? Pense, com quem ela se parece?

- Draco, aonde você quer chegar?

- Apenas responda!

Neville pensou um pouco. Dominique... Não tinha conversado muita com a ruiva... Ruiva!

- Ela parece uma Weasley, com aqueles cabelos ruivos...

- Exatamente! Neville, ela se parece exatamente com Ginny Weasley.

Neville não respondeu. Ficou olhando para Draco, tentando imaginar onde ele queria chegar.

- Tem razão, ela se parece com Ginny.

- Você conheceu bem a Weasley, não conheceu? Eram amigos! Você acha que Dominique realmente se passaria por ela?

- Claro que sim, mas aonde você quer chegar?

- Fácil! Dominique perdeu a memória nove anos atrás. Não se lembra de nada de sua adolescência. E ainda por cima acha que é bruxa. Neville, se ela for mesmo uma bruxa, nós podemos fazer os Weasley pensar que ela é Ginny! Nós só temos que convencer Dominique do mesmo.

- Você quer convencer Dominique de que ela é Ginny Weasley, para pegar a recompensa?

- Exato!

Neville se animou.

- E olha que lindo! Dominique ganharia uma família, os Weasley ficariam felizes e nós, ricos.

- Todos saem ganhando!

Neville depositou um beijo na bochecha de Draco, agarrando seu rosto.

- Você é um gênio!

**Continua...**

**N/A:** E aí, o que acharam desse começo? Foi só uma introduçãozinha, claro, para o que está por vir.

**Próximo capítulo:** Apresentando Ginny.

Deixem reviews ^_^ !!


	2. Apresentando Ginny

**N/A:** Desculpem a demora! Mas é que começou o cursinho... E eu pensei: "ah, vai dar pra colocar um capítulo por semana!" O problema é que não dá, eu mal tenho arranjado tempo pra escrever... Então eu não faço idéia de quando vou colocar o próximo capítulo... Sorry se eu demorar demais, mas vou fazer o possível pra ir rápido! Bem, espero que vocês gostem de capítulo!

Procurando Ginny 

**Capítulo 2 – Apresentando Ginny**

Draco sabia que seria difícil convencer Dominique. Neville já tinha prometido ajudá-lo, conversando com Lizbeth antes. No fim, os dois acabaram chamando Lizbeth para uma conversa na sala de convenções, logo após o jantar.

- Então, o que era que vocês queriam falar comigo? – a morena perguntou, curiosa.

- Bem, Dominique me disse ontem que perdeu a memória anos atrás. – começou Draco. – Então... Neville e eu achamos que sabemos quem ela é na verdade.

Lizbeth não respondeu. Ficou olhando para os dois com as sobrancelhas erguidas, como se tentáculos tivessem surgido nas cabeças dos dois bruxos.

- Vocês estão falando sério?

- Sim. Nós achamos que ela é bruxa e que seu nome é Virginia Weasley. Ginny, para os mais íntimos. Você é a melhor amiga dela, não é?

- Sou.

- Como foi que a conheceu?

A morena suspirou. Faziam nove anos que conhecia Dominique, e durante todo aquele tempo, nunca tinha acontecido algo do tipo.

- Bem, eu a conheci na França, onde morei por um tempo. Eu morava num bairro afastado de Paris, e foi um tanto estranho a maneira que nos encontramos. Dominique bateu na minha porta numa noite. Ela estava toda suja e machucada, e desmaiou logo que eu abri a porta. Cuidei dela durante uma semana, e depois ela me contou que não se lembrava de nada. Levei-a nos melhores hospitais de Paris, mas ninguém pôde ajudá-la. Então acabei recorrendo a minha irmã, que é bruxa.

- Sua irmã é bruxa? – perguntou Neville, surpreso.

- Sim. Ela cursou Beauxbatons, era por isso que eu estava morando em Paris. Minha família é toda de trouxas, mas ela nasceu bruxa. Minha irmã levou Dominique em médicos bruxos, mas eles também não puderam ajudá-la. Não podiam fazer nada. Foi um ano de tentativas, até que Dominique me pediu para desistir, pois não tinha mais fôlego para tantas consultas e pesquisas. Ela continuou morando comigo, e acabou virando um tipo de veterinária. Ela não é formada, mas se dá muito bem com animais.

Lizbeth parou de falar, e Draco aproveitou a oportunidade para perguntar a única coisa que realmente precisava saber.

- Ela disse que coisas estranhas acontecem quando ela fica nervosa. Você já viu algo do tipo?

- Já. Ela já quebrou vidros, estourou hidrantes, essas coisas.

Neville e Draco se entreolharam.

- Definitivamente uma bruxa. – os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo.

**

- Bom, já sabemos que ela é uma bruxa. Agora precisamos convencê-la de que ela é realmente Ginny Weasley. – disse Neville, horas mais tarde, já em seu barracão com Draco.

- Vai ser difícil, não vai?

- Provavelmente. E depois de convencê-la, teremos que ensinar magia a ela. Teremos que ensiná-la como ser uma Weasley.

Draco se jogou na cama.

- Vai valer a pena. Duzentos mil galeões, duzentos mil galeões... – ele repetiu para si mesmo, numa forma de encorajamento.

Neville riu, e já ia se deitar também, quando ouviu alguém esmurrar a porta.

- Mas o que diabos... – ele ficou de pé, alarmado.

Draco também se levantou, enquanto o moreno foi abrir a porta. Neville ficou um tanto surpreso quando deu de cara com Dominique, que bufava de raiva.

- Que história é essa de fazer um interrogatório sobre mim para a minha amiga? Se quiserem saber alguma coisa, venham perguntar a mim! – ela já chegou gritando, e Draco se deitou de novo, afundando a cabeça no travesseiro.

- Você não podia ter esperado até amanhã pra vir gritar com a gente?

- Não!

Dominique se sentou sobre os pés de Draco, fazendo-o se levantar e puxar a perna.

- E como assim, vocês sabem que eu sou?

Draco e Neville se entreolharam.

- Escute, Dominique... – o moreno começou, mas foi interrompido por Malfoy.

- Deixa que eu falo, Nev. 

O loiro contou toda a história de Ginny Weasley, ou pelo menos, tudo o que ele sabia.

- Então, essa garota, Ginny, que vocês acham que sou eu, foi seqüestrada durante a guerra contra Voldemort, e depois desapareceu? Assim, do nada?

- È. Mais ou menos isso.

- E por que vocês acham que eu sou ela?

- Bem, você perdeu a memória na mesma época em que ela desapareceu. É ruiva, e todos os Weasley são ruivos. E também é muito parecida com ela fisicamente. E é bruxa! Nós dois conhecíamos Ginny, e estamos afirmando que você é Ginny Weasley.

Dominique ficou em silêncio por um tempo.

- Mas como _eu_ vou ter certeza? Não me lembro de nada!

- Bem... – Draco tentou pensar em uma desculpa convincente, mas foi Neville que veio com a solução.

- Confie em nós. Eu era muito amigo dela. E além do mais, uma vez que você voltar a ver sua família e seus amigos, é muito provável que você comece a se lembrar aos poucos de tudo.

- Eu preciso pensar. Amanhã falo com vocês.

**

No dia seguinte, logo pela manhã, quando Lizbeth acordou, ela deu de cara com Dominique sentada na cama, parecendo muito pensativa.

- Há quanto tempo você está acordada? – ela perguntou num bocejo.

- Eu não dormi.

- Não? Por que?

Dominique falou sobre a conversa que tivera com Draco e Neville, e pediu a opinião da amiga.

- Sabe o que eu acho? Acho que você devia dar uma chance aos dois. Quero dizer, eles não iriam inventar uma mentira dessas por nada, eles só podem estar falando a verdade! E você pode reencontrar sua família, não é o que você sempre quis?

- Claro que sim! Lizbeth... Eu o conheço.

- Quem?

- O loiro. Neville me disse que era amigo da Ginny, mas eu acho que conheço Draco, o rosto dele é familiar. Já Neville eu nunca vi.

- Está vendo? Você é Ginny Weasley! Você até acha que conhece um deles! Vamos lá falar com eles.

**

Combinaram de se encontrar num lugar afastado do zoológico, onde não seriam perturbados por ninguém.

- Eu acredito em vocês. – começou Dominique. – Mas, vocês podem me ajudar a encontrar os Weasleys?

- Nós vamos levá-la até eles. – disse Neville.

- E onde eles estão?

- Na Inglaterra.

- E como faremos pra ir até lá? Eu e Lizbeth não temos muito dinheiro.

- Bem, Draco e eu temos menos ainda, mas nós daremos um jeito. Mas antes disso... nós temos que ensiná-la a ser uma bruxa.

- E a ser uma Weasley. – completou Draco.

Dominique e Lizbeth se entreolharam.

- E como vocês pretendem fazer isso? – perguntou a morena.

- Primeiro, nós só falamos do desaparecimento de Ginny. Agora vamos falar da vida dela. É melhor nós nos sentarmos, isso vai levar um tempo.

**

- Bem, começamos falando de sua família. Você é a caçula de sete irmãos. Seus pais se chamam Arthur e Molly.

Draco achou melhor Neville contar. Ele não sabia tanto assim da vida da garota, mas poderia completar com alguma coisa, caso ele soubesse.

- Seus irmãos são todos homens. William é o mais velho, vocês o chamam de Bill. Depois vem Charles, ou Charlie. Percival, cujo apelido é Percy, Fred e George, os gêmeos, e Ronald, ou Ron.

- Família grande! E nós somos ricos?

- Agora são. – disse Draco, com um pouco de amargura.

- Como assim?

- Os Weasleys sempre foram muito pobres. – Neville achou melhor ele mesmo explicar, pois Draco não era muito fã dos ruivos. – Família grande, e só seu pai trabalhava. Mas com o fim da guerra, seu pai foi nomeado Ministro da Magia na Inglaterra. Seus irmãos gêmeos têm uma loja de logros, Ron é um auror famoso, Bill é presidente do banco Gringotes no Egito e Charlie lidera um grupo de estudos sobre dragões. São todos muito bem sucedidos, então os Weasleys enriqueceram.

- E o outro irmão, o Percy?

Draco e Neville não responderam de imediato.

- Percy... morreu na guerra.

- Oh. – ela fez uma pausa. – Continue, por favor. Por que Ron é famoso?

- Ele ajudou a derrotar Lorde Voldemort, ao lado Harry Potter.

- Harry Potter?

- Sim, ele é um herói no mundo dos Bruxos. Ele derrotou o maior bruxo negro há dez anos, e só tinha dezessete anos. Seu irmão Ron e sua cunhada Hermione são os melhores amigos dele, e ajudaram muito.

- Então eu conheço Harry Potter?

Draco soltou uma gargalhada, e a ruiva olhou para ele com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- O que foi?

- Você era a namorada dele! Ele está te esperando até hoje.

Dominique se segurou para não rir de surpresa. Estava achando tudo aquilo muito bizarro. Ela era de uma família importante e ainda por cima namorava um herói! Achava difícil de acreditar, mas também estava curiosa para saber mais.

- Fale mais sobre essa guerra. – ela pediu.

- O que você quer saber?

- Qual foi a minha participação? Antes do seqüestro, eu digo.

- Bem... você foi a isca.

- Isca?

- Os Lestrange te seqüestraram para atrair Potter. Mas você não ficou presa por muito tempo, quando seu namorado chegou, você já não estava mais na casa dos Lestrange, a batalha final aconteceu lá. Depois Lorde Voldemort foi derrotado, os Lestrange foram mortos e você sumiu, ninguém te achou. – contou Draco.

- Será que eu fugi?

- Pouco provável. Aquela casa era cheia de feitiços. Alguém deve ter te tirado de lá. – disse Neville.

Draco ficou um pouco inquieto, mas ninguém percebeu.

- Mas na hora que mataram os Lestranges... não perguntaram aonde ela estava? – perguntou Lizbeth.

Neville hesitou, e Draco respondeu por ele.

- A pessoa que matou o casal estava... um pouco cega de raiva na hora. Mas acho que você devia saber mais sobre sua vida antes da guerra. – ele disse, virando-se novamente para Dominique.

O moreno retomou a conversa.

- Você sempre gostou de Harry, mas só começou a namorá-lo no começo do seu sexto ano, e sétimo dele. Tinha vários amigos na Grifinória, sua casa em Hogwarts, mas dava-se melhor com Hermione.

- A mulher do meu irmão Ronald.

- Sim.

Neville desatou em um resumo sobre os anos de Ginny em Hogwarts, e Draco achou tudo muito entediante. Ele não prestou atenção, mas percebeu que Lizbeth o observava. Ele não a encarou.

**

Lizbeth não era idiota. Naquele mesmo dia, mais tarde, ela pensou em tudo que os dois tinham dito, e não haviam dúvidas. Eles estavam escondendo alguma coisa, e ela tinha certeza que era sobre a guerra. Os dois tinham tido alguma participação, e obviamente não gostavam de falar sobre isso. Mas eles não esconderiam dela, Lizbeth achava que Dominique tinha o direito de saber de tudo. Resolveu perguntar no jantar, já que tinham combinado de se encontrar novamente.

Ela colocou uma roupa mais arrumada, mesmo sabendo que eles não iriam a lugar nenhum diferente do refeitório. Mas ela queria estar _apresentável_, pelo menos.Pegou-se pensando, não pela primeira vez, em Neville. Ela sinceramente esperava que ele não tivesse nenhum envolvimento negro com a guerra. Por algum motivo, via Neville com um anjo de candura, e não queria de jeito nenhum ter que _não gostar dele_.

Dominique chegou e fez troça com o jeito que ela estava se vestindo, mas Lizbeth não ligou. As duas saíram em direção ao refeitório, cada uma com um pensamento diferente na cabeça.

Draco e Neville não demoraram a chegar, e mal haviam se sentado quando Lizbeth despejou a pergunta:

- Muito bem, o que vocês estão escondendo?

Dominique ficou tão surpresa quanto os dois, e os três olharam para Lizbeth um pouco assustados.

- Eu _sei_ – ela continuou – que vocês estão escondendo alguma coisa sobre a guerra, sobre a participação de vocês nela. Muito bem, eu exijo saber. Neville, você primeiro. Quero saber tudo.

**Continua...**

**N/A: **Ianê, Rute Riddle e Satine M, obrigada pelas reviews!

Espero que vocês tenham gostado! Deixem reviews ^_^!


	3. Moçambique

N/A: Desculpem a demora. A minha única desculpa é a mais clichê, mas é verdadeira. Foi pura falta de tempo. Eu achava que o cursinho não podia ficar pior, eu estava prestando economia e queria USP. Mas ficou. Eu finalmente consegui decidir o que eu realmente quero: Medicina. Pois é, nada a ver, mas é o que eu gosto. O problema é que eu continuo querendo USP, e tenho que estudar dobrado. Fazer o que, né? Espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo!

**Procurando Ginny**

**Capítulo 3 - Moçambique**

- Eu _sei_ – ela continuou – que vocês estão escondendo alguma coisa sobre a guerra, sobre a participação de vocês nela. Muito bem, eu exijo saber. Neville, você primeiro. Quero saber tudo.

- Minha participação? – Neville hesitou.

- Sim, você obviamente teve uma, já que está praticamente suando frio. Você estava do lado ruim?

- Claro que não!

- Então não tem nada a temer! Conte-nos!

Neville não gostava de falar sobre a guerra. Ele não tinha memórias muito boas dessa época, e como Draco também não falava, eles nunca tinham conversado direito sobre isso. Claro, o loiro sabia por cima qual tinha sido a participação do moreno, mas os dois nunca tinham entrado em detalhes. Naquele momento, ele sabia que não tinha escapatória. Falaria, sim, e falaria a verdade. Neville achava que seu pior defeito era não saber mentir.

- Minha participação, Lizbeth, não foi das mais agradáveis. Eu quase fui preso no final da guerra, mas todos os meus amigos, incluindo Alvo Dumbledore, que é um bruxo muito famoso, intercederam em meu favor, e me safei da prisão.

- Você estava do lado negro? – Dominique horrorizou-se.

- Claro que não! O que você pensa que eu sou?

- É você que está aí dizendo que foi quase preso!

- Foi por causa de outras coisas! Digamos apenas que eu fui um pouco responsável pelo desaparecimento total de Ginny.

Nenhum dos três falou nada por um momento. Draco sabia o que o amigo queria dizer, e as duas garotas estavam imaginando as piores coisas. Neville resolveu continuar.

- Eu não a seqüestrei, não, se é isso o que vocês estão pensando.

- Então o que foi que aconteceu?

- Eu... matei os Lestrange e não perguntei onde Ginny estava antes.

- Como... assim? – Lizbeth não acreditou.

- A batalha final foi na mansão dos Lestrange. Eu entrei lá, junto com Harry, Ron, Hermione e Luna, e enquanto o Harry foi cuidar de Voldemort, nós quatro ficamos encarregados dos Comensais. Acabamos nos separando, e quando vi, estava de cara com Belatriz e Rodolfo Lestrange. Nós lutamos, e eu acabei matando os dois. Só depois lembrei-me de Ginny.

- Você deu conta dos dois sozinho?

- Dei.

- Eu sempre achei que aqueles que estavam do lado do bem nunca matavam.

- É por isso que eu quase fui preso. Eu devia ter apenas estuporado os Lestrange. Mas digamos que eu fui movido por um sentimento mais forte que eu.

Lizbeth estava muito chocada para falar; não conseguia acreditar que Neville havia feito tudo aquilo. Desde o começo, ela o vira como uma pessoa pacifica, e não como um assassino, mesmo que se tratasse de um casal de Comensais da Morte.

- Vingança? – perguntou Dominique.

- Os Lestrange, há vinte e seis anos atrás, torturaram meus pais até a loucura. Até hoje, os dois estão no St Mungus, e nunca mais me reconheceram. Eu quase fiquei louco quando encontrei os Lestrange.

Naquele momento, Lizbeth entendeu os motivos de Neville, e se encheu de compaixão por ele. Estava pensando no que poderia falar quando o diretor do zoológico entrou, berrando a plenos pulmões:

- Malfoy! Longbottom! Os dois na minha sala agora!

Neville e Draco despediram-se rapidamente de Lizbeth e Dominique e saíram do refeitório, cada um com seus pensamentos. O moreno sentia o estômago revirando, por causa das lembranças. Já Draco sentia-se aliviado. Ele não fazia idéia do que poderia falar quando as duas perguntassem sobre a _sua_ participação na guerra, mas tinha certeza que não poderia, de jeito nenhum, falar a verdade.

- Lizbeth, você está bem? – Dominique perguntou assim que os dois saíram.

- Sim, estou bem. Estou apenas pensando em tudo que Neville contou. Não deve ser fácil para ele falar sobre os Lestrange.

- Eu acho que os dois já passaram por muita coisa, principalmente durante a guerra.

- O que nos leva a Draco. Ele não falou sobre a participação dele, mas sei que ele é quem esconde mais.

Dominique suspirou.

- Eu sei, também sinto isso. Mas acho que não devemos perguntar nada por enquanto, você viu o que aconteceu com Neville. Às vezes pode ter sido pior com Draco. Se ele quiser falar, ele vai nos contar.

- Como você quiser. Mas acho que existem coisas sobre você... Ginny... voce... ah, você entendeu, que ele não contou.

O esporro que Draco e Neville levaram do diretor não foi inesperado. Sempre que o chefão estava sem nada pra fazer, ele escolhia alguns funcionários para gritar, e dessa vez não foi diferente. Tudo o que ele dizia, ninguém escutava de verdade.

Os dois saíram da sala um pouco atordoados com tanta gritaria, e cada um foi fazer seu respectivo trabalho, já que fazia um certo tempo que nenhum dos dois fazia direito. Lizbeth acompanhou Neville, e Dominique foi ajudar Draco.

Estavam cuidando da pata de um hipogrifo quando Dominique perguntou:

- Draco, será que você pode começar a me chamar de Ginny?

- Por que?

- Eu preciso me acostumar. Não posso me apresentar aos meus pais como Dominique Vallosh.

- Está bem. Eu te chamo de Ginny.

Para Draco, aquilo tudo era um pouco bizarro. Tudo bem que ele até simpatizava com Dominique, mas chamá-la de Ginny era um pouco estranho. Ele nunca tinha chamado Virginia Weasley pelo primeiro nome, sempre tinha sido Weasley ou pobretona. E ele estava quase convencido de que Dominique era realmente Ginny, apesar de Neville achar que não.

Estavam em silencio por uns cinco minutos quando Dominique voltou a falar.

- Draco, a sua família... é amiga da minha?

Ele não se surpreendeu com a pergunta, para falar a verdade, já estava esperando algo do tipo. Draco não tinha dito nada sobre si mesmo, apenas que conhecera Ginny. Era óbvio que Dominique ficaria curiosa.

- Não exatamente. – ele respondeu, com um sorriso irônico.

- Como assim?

- O ódio entre as duas famílias é mútuo.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Então minha família odeia a sua família e vice-versa?

- É.

- Por quê?

- Tem sido assim por anos, os Weasleys e os Malfoys são rivais desde sempre.

- Mas por quê, Draco?

Ele ficou um pouco irritado com o interrogatório.

- Sua família sempre foi boazinha, e a minha família sempre esteve do lado negro, está bem? Respondi sua pergunta?

Ela assentiu, um pouco assustada.

- "timo. Então vamos voltar ao trabalho. – ele grunhiu algo mais, mas ela não ouviu.

Draco sinceramente esperava que ela ficasse quieta de vez, mas dez minutos depois, ela o desmontou com uma pergunta totalmente inesperada.

- Quem é Peter Pettigrew?

- Como??

- Peter Pettigrew! Quem é?

- Alguém do mundo bruxo. Como você sabe o nome dele?

- Não sei, acabou de me vir à cabeça esse nome e um homem... Ele tinha uma mão metálica.

- Peter Pettigrew era o braço-direito de Voldemort. Ele tinha a mão metálica porque cortou a sua própria para trazer o Lorde das Trevas de volta à vida.

Ela se arrepiou.

- Por que me lembrei dele?

- Não sei. Isso já aconteceu outras vezes?

- Sim, mas nunca foi tão nítido. Nunca surgiram nomes, apenas imagens um pouco nubladas. Isso deve estar acontecendo por que agora estou perto de pessoas que fizeram parte do meu passado.

- Eu acho que você vai começar a se lembrar de muitas coisas...

Por mais que Draco tentasse fingir que estava feliz por Dominique estar se lembrando do seu passado, ele não conseguiu não pensar no que aconteceria se ela se recordasse de tudo. Virginia Weasley era a única pessoa no mundo que sabia sobre a real participação de Draco na guerra, a participação que ele escondera de todos, e ele não estava nem um pouco disposto a ter que esclarecer tudo agora.

Uma semana se passou, e Draco e Neville ensinaram alguns truques básicos de magia para Dominique, que aprendia tudo maravilhada. Quando conseguiu executar um Vingardium Leviosa pela primeira vez, ficou feliz por dois dias, e Draco e Neville quase não conseguiram ensinar mais nada.

Mas Lizbeth chegou a conclusão que eles precisavam partir para a Inglaterra imediatamente. Draco se irritava profundamente com aquela mulher metida e enxerida, mas Neville sempre dizia que ela tinha razão. Por fim, acabaram resolvendo ir para a Inglaterra de carona e do jeito que conseguissem. Considerando que eles estavam na Cidade do Cabo, África do Sul, a viagem demoraria muito tempo, mas eles estavam dispostos a tentar. Além do mais, dissera Neville, poderiam ir ensinando cada vez mais à Dominique.

Eles resolveram partir num domingo. Draco e Neville pediram demissão do zoológico, e receberam o salário que era justo pelos dias de trabalho. Dominique e Lizbeth também se desligaram do grupo de senhoras, e juntaram todas as suas economias. Teresa Campbell e Gertrude Fisher, do grupo, ajudaram com um pouco de dinheiro, mas não era muito. E assim, numa segunda-feira de manhã, eles partiram na garupa de um caminhão que estava indo para Moçambique.

De acordo com o motorista, a viagem demoraria dois dias, e eles parariam para descansar durante a noite em um hotelzinho para caminhoneiros. Lizbeth constatou que eles não poderiam ficar gastando dinheiro com hotéis, então pediram autorização ao motorista para dormirem no caminhão.

Ao chegarem no tal hotel, o motorista deixou o caminhão no estacionamento, deixando as chaves do camburão(1) com Draco. Lizbeth, é claro, tinha dois colchonetes pequenos, sendo prevenida como era. Era muito pequeno para dois homens grandes como Neville e Draco dividirem, então o moreno disse:

- Não tem jeito, vai ter que dormir um casal em cada colchão.

Lizbeth não demorou para puxar Neville, e estendeu o outro colchonete para Draco e Dominique. Draco parecia um tanto perplexo com a situação, e Lizbeth achou graça. Comeram um sanduíche que tinham trazido do zoológico antes de se deitarem, e exaustos, acomodaram-se quase sem falar nada.

Neville e Lizbeth dormiram quase que instantaneamente, mas Draco não se sentiu muito confortável com a ruiva ao seu lado. Não que ele não gostasse de dormir com mulheres, mas ele sabia que ela era uma Weasley. Dominique tentou se ajeitar no colchão minúsculo sem tocar em Draco, mas quando viu que isso era impossível, virou-se de frente para ele e colocou a cabeça em seu ombro, passando o braço por cima da sua barriga.

O loiro se mexeu quando ela o abraçou, mas Dominique apenas disse:

- Dorme, Draco. Não tem outro jeito, assim fica mais confortável.

Ele se resignou e aceitou, a abraçando também.

Draco teve a melhor noite de sono de sua vida.

No dia seguinte, continuaram com o mesmo caminhoneiro, e chegaram quase na fronteira de Moçambique com a Tanzânia. Ficaram na cidade de Lichinga, ao lado do Lago Niassa, que era até onde o motorista ia. Agradeceram, e assim que o caminhão partiu de novo, Dominique perguntou:

- Alguém aqui fala português?

- Por que? – indagou Neville.

- A língua oficial aqui é o português.

- Eu falo. – disse Lizbeth.

- Por que? – perguntou Draco.

- Morei um tempo em Portugal.

Lizbeth começou a andar, e os outros três a seguiram, sem fazer a menor idéia de onde estavam indo. Não que Lizbeth soubesse, mas como ela era a única que poderia se comunicar com os moçambicanos, assumiu a liderança.

- Estamos em Lichinga, temos que atravessar a fronteira e chegar à Tanzânia. Daqui até a cidade de Mbamba Bay são um pouco mais de duzentos e cinqüenta quilômetros. Nós poderemos pegar um ônibus, a passagem não deve ser cara por que não é muito longe.

Ela parou uma pessoa na rua e perguntou onde era a estação de ônibus mais próxima. Depois, continuou:

- Em Mbamba Bay, provavelmente acharemos carona mais facilmente, a cidade é grande. Vamos, a estação está a dez quarteirões daqui.

Andaram em silêncio por algum tempo, até que Neville se lembrou de perguntar:

- Que língua eles falam na Tanzânia?

- Inglês e swahili. Poderemos nos virar bem. – respondeu Dominique de prontidão.

- Como é que vocês duas sabem todas essas coisas?

- Eu fiz um estudo sobre a África e seus países a um tempo atrás, e Lizbeth comeu o Atlas antes de sairmos de Pretória(2).

Neville sorriu e foi para o lado de Lizbeth, tentando puxar papo. Ela sorriu e os dois começaram a conversar animadamente.

- Lembrou-se de mais alguma coisa? – Draco perguntou a Dominique, em voz baixa.

- Essa noite eu sonhei com uma garota loira. Eu e ela no sonho tínhamos uns dezesseis anos. Lembro-me que a chamei de Loony.

- Deve ser Luna Lovegood. Ela era uma amiga sua de Hogwarts. É repórter hoje, herdou uma revista do pai. Namorou Neville por um tempo, mas eles terminaram quando ele veio para Pretória.

Chegaram na estação e Lizbeth foi comprar as passagens. Voltou com quatro tickets na mão, que Dominique guardou na bolsa.

- Comprei as passagens da noite, assim poderemos dormir um pouco no ônibus. Embarcamos em três horas, vamos comer alguma coisa.

Compraram os sanduíches mais baratos que encontraram, e comeram rápido, esfomeados. Depois, sentaram-se em uma área isolada, para tentar ensinar Dominque a fazer um pouco mais de magia.

Draco emprestou sua varinha, como sempre, e Neville a ensinou a fazer um feitiço simples de transfiguração. Ela aprendeu rápido.

Quando embarcaram, Neville puxou Lizbeth para se sentar com ele, e Draco e Dominique tiraram par ou impar pela janela. Draco ganhou.

Acomodaram-se, e assim que o ônibus partiu, Dominque perguntou:

- Se sua família odeia a minha, por que está me ajudando, Draco?

**Continua...**

(1) Eu não sei exatamente o nome daquela parte de trás do caminhão, aonde vão as mercadorias. Então usei camburão. Mas eles não estão num carro da polícia.

(2) Pretória é a cidade na África do Sul que eles estavam.

Eu não sei as distâncias exatas entre as cidades, mas pesquisei e essas distâncias que coloquei são todas próximas das reais. As línguas faladas também são verdadeiras, assim como as cidades.

Ah, e as respostas das reviews:

Satine M: Sabe que eu só fui lembrar que tinha sido o Dimitri que tirou a Anastásia do palácio quando li sua review? Tinha me esquecido completamente! Quanto ao Draco... sua participação é um segredo guardado a sete chaves por ele e por mim também! Mas não vai demorar muito pra algumas coisas serem reveladas...

Ianê: Não vai ter cachorrinho, não. Mas a Lizbeth já é uma companheira bem fiel...

Sett: Também adoro o Neville safado, e ainda por cima amigo do Draco. Acho que tem tudo a ver!

Rachel, Saral Brington, Rute Riddle e KikaFelton-87: obrigada pelos elogios, espero que vocês continuem lendo!

Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capitulo! Não sei quando sai o próximo, ainda não está escrito, mas eu prometo tentar ir mais rápido!

Beijinhos !!


	4. A Vida Amorosa de Ginny

**

* * *

Procurando Ginny**

****

**Capítulo 4 – A Vida Amorosa De Ginny**

Acomodaram-se, e assim que o ônibus partiu, Dominque perguntou:

- Se sua família odeia a minha, por que está me ajudando, Draco?

- Minha família odeia a sua, eu não. Não tenho nada contra os Weasley. – Draco mentiu sem hesitar.

Dominique pareceu aceitar aquela resposta, e o loiro não disse mais nada. Ele podia ouvir Lizbeth e Neville cochichando e rindo baixinho, e se sentiu enjoado com toda aquela melação. Esperava mais de Neville. Desde que os dois tinham se tornado amigos, Neville nunca tivera problemas com mulheres. Muito pelo contrário. Elas caíam aos seus pés.

- É enjoativo, não é? – perguntou Dominique rindo.

- Neville e Lizbeth? Estava pensando nisso agora. Eles deviam simplesmente partir logo para as vias de fato.

- Vocês dois sempre foram amigos?

Draco riu, e Dominique o olhou com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Não, para falar a verdade. Só viramos amigos quando fomos morar juntos em Pretória.

- Mas estudaram na mesma época em Hogwarts.

- Sim, mas éramos de casas rivais.

Draco explicou algumas coisas sobre Hogwarts para a ruiva, sobre as casas, as rivalidades, e até mesmo sobre as aulas e os professores.

- Obrigada por dividir suas memórias comigo, Draco.

- Hogwarts também faz parte da sua memória, Do...Ginny. Você vai se lembrar.

Draco e Dominique se olharam, e foi ela quem tomou a iniciativa. Aproximou seu rosto do dele e os dois trocaram um beijo rápido. Depois, ela apoiou a cabeça no ombro do loiro e disse:

- Boa noite, Draco.

Chegaram à Mbamba Bay por volta das seis da manhã. A viagem tinha demorado muito, o ônibus era velho e o que era para ser uma viagem de no máximo quatro horas acabou se tornando uma viagem de oito horas.

Desembarcaram doloridos daqueles assentos desconfortáveis, e Neville foi o primeiro a reclamar:

- No fim, acho que pagamos uma fortuna pela viagem! Nunca me sentei em algo mais desconfortável!

- Bem, nós não podíamos pagar por algo melhor. – disse Lizbeth. – Mas pelo menos chegamos até aqui.

Ela puxou um pedaço de papel da bolsa, e depois o mostrou para os três.

- Temos que ir para esse endereço.

- Por quê? – perguntou Neville.

- Uma das senhoras do nosso grupo, Mary-Ann Hotz, tem um irmão que mora aqui. Ela me disse que iria mandar uma carta para ele, pedindo que nos hospedasse por um dia. Poderemos descansar direito e continuar amanhã.

Draco achava um pouco irritante essa mania de Lizbeth cuidar de tudo sempre. Para ele, ela era praticamente uma réplica perfeita de Hermione Granger. No entanto, não disse nada. Nunca admitiria alto, mas sabia que eles não chegariam a lugar algum sem ela.

Lizbeth pegou indicações com um taxista, que disse a ela que não era longe, mas que daria carona de graça se ela o beijasse. Ela educadamente o mandou passear, e os quatro seguiram a pé.

Demoraram cerca de meia hora para chegar, já eram sete horas da manhã. Neville tocou a campanhia antes que Lizbeth pudesse dizer que os moradores ainda poderiam estar dormindo.

Um homem idoso abriu a porta; ele vestia trajes de bruxo, tinha a cara enrugada e olhos brilhantes. Sorrindo, ele disse:

- Vocês devem ser os amigos de Mary-Ann! Entrem, entrem! Sou Robert Hotz, o irmão dela.

* * *

Robert instalou Neville e Draco em um quarto, Lizbeth e Dominique em outro. Elas dormiram a manhã inteira, mas Draco e Neville aproveitaram o tempo para conversar.

- Ela realmente é Virginia Weasley, Nev.

- Eu já suspeitava disso.

- Ela fica se lembrando de coisas como Peter Pettigrew e Luna Lovegood.

- Ela se lembrou da Luna?

- Sonhou com aquela sua namoradinha maluca.

- Ela não era maluca, era excêntrica.

- O que seja.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, até que Draco perguntou:

- Então, você vai realmente fazer alguma coisa ou você e a Lizbeth vão ficar só enrolando?

- Não é bem assim, Draco. Ela é diferente.

- Claro que é. Diferente como todas as outras.

- Eu estou falando sério. Nem com Luna foi assim, e eu gostava bastante dela.

- Ah, ótimo! Estou viajando com uma Weasley, uma réplica da Granger e um Longbottom apaixonado. E eu achava que não poderia descer mais.

Neville atirou em Draco a primeira coisa que viu pela frente; Draco desviou, e o relógio de mesa se espatifou na parede. O loiro puxou a varinha e o consertou rapidamente, olhando torto para o amigo. Neville sorriu.

- Você pediu. Escute, Draco, vou falar sério agora. Não se apaixone por ela.

- Do que você está falando?

- Eu vi o beijo ontem, no ônibus. Você sabe o que vai acontecer quando ela se lembrar de tudo, ela vai escolher o Harry. A família dela te odeia. Não existe futuro nessa relação. Você sabe disso.

- Foi um beijinho, Longbottom, eu não estou apaixonado por ela. Ela é uma Weasley, esqueceu?

Neville decidiu não falar mais nada, Draco podia ser muito teimoso quando queria. Não achava que o amigo estivesse apaixonado, o loiro não se apaixonava com facilidade, e eles conheciam Dominique/Ginny há apenas alguns dias.

Draco ficou pensando no que Neville tinha dito. Sabia que não estava apaixonado, mas também não sentia aquele ódio que geralmente sentia por todos os membros da família Weasley. _Você vai é ficar louco se não parar de pensar nisso!_ Com esse ultimo pensamento, Draco dormiu.

_

* * *

_

_Ela estava saindo de uma sala de aula quando ouviu um anão vestido de cupido gritar:_

- _Oi, você! "Arry" Potter!_

_Ela se aproximou e viu o anão e Harry Potter conversando._

- _Tenho um cartão musical para entregar a "Arry" Potter em pessoa – disse o anão, empunhando a harpa._

- _Aqui não – sibilou Harry._

- _Fique parado! – o anão agarrou a mochila de Harry._

- _Me solta!_

_A mochila acabou se rompendo, e todas as coisas de Harry caíram no chão. Ela olhou para o lado e viu Draco Malfoy se aproximando._

- _Que é que está acontecendo aqui? - O loiro perguntou._

_Harry guardava as coisas na mochila com pressa, e ela viu outra pessoa se aproximando, que ela sabia ser o seu irmão Percy._

- _Que confusão é essa?_

_Harry tentou fugir de novo, mas o anão o agarrou e disse:_

- _Muito bem. Vamos ao seu cartão cantado:_

_Teus olhos são verdes como sapinhos cozidos,_

_Teus cabelos, negros como um quadro de aua._

_Queria que tu fosses meu, garoto divino,_

_Herói que venceu o malvado Lord das Trevas_

_Harry se levantou, rindo, e ela se sentiu muito envergonhada. Seu irmão Percy dispersava os alunos, a maioria rindo. Ela viu Draco se abaixar e pegar o diário, e Harry pedir de volta._

_Ela olhou horrorizada de Harry para o diário, enquanto Percy e Harry tentavam fazer com que o loiro o devolvesse. Harry acabou puxando a varinha e gritou "Expelliarmus!". O diário voou para as mãos de Harry, deixando Draco furioso. Percy gritou alguma coisa com Harry, mas ela não ouviu o que era._

_Draco virou-se para ela e gritou:_

- _Acho que Potter não gostou muito do seu cartão!_

_Ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos e saiu correndo para dentro da sala._

* * *

Dominique acordou num pulo, assustada. Tinha sido o sonho mais real que já tivera, mas ela tinha certeza que não havia sido apenas um sonho. Draco estava lá, assim como seu irmão Percy e Harry Potter.

Na cama ao lado, Lizbeth também acordava.

- Nossa, parece que nunca dormi tão bem. Você acabou de acordar?

Dominique fez que sim com a cabeça, pensativa. Lizbeth se aproximou.

- Ei, está tudo bem?

- Eu tive um sonho muito estranho, tenho quase certeza que é uma memória. Draco estava nele.

- Eu vou chamar ele e Neville, então.

Lizbeth saiu rapidamente do quarto, batendo a porta. Não adiantava falar com Neville, Dominique pensou. Ele não estava presente naquela cena. O único que seria capaz de contar alguma coisa seria Draco, se é que ele se lembrava. Todos pareciam muito jovens no sonho.

Cinco minutos depois, o loiro, Neville e Lizbeth chegaram no quarto.

- Lizbeth me disse que você teve um sonho. O que foi? – perguntou Neville imediatamente.

- Eu estava muito jovem no sonho, devia ter uns dez anos. Havia um anão, e ele estava perseguindo Harry Potter para entregar um cartão que eu tinha escrito, um cartão de dia dos namorados. Meu irmão Percy apareceu, e depois Draco. Havia alguma coisa sobre um diário, que estava na mochila de Harry, e que Draco queria.

- Eu me lembro desse dia. – disse o loiro, interrompendo Dominique.

- Então foi mesmo uma memória?

- Foi. Você estava no seu primeiro ano, e eu no segundo. Você gostava do Potter e escreveu um cartão para ele.

- Eu gostava dele desde os meus _dez anos_?

Dominique disse isso meio rindo, em descrença. Draco a olhou e deu de ombros, e Neville disse:

- Você parou de gostar dele durante um tempo. No seu terceiro ano, durante o baile de inverno, conheceu seu primeiro namorado, Michael Corner.

- Então, esse... Michael Corner me levou num baile e nós começamos a namorar?

- Não, para falar a verdade. _Eu_ te levei no baile, mas você conheceu Michael mesmo assim.

- Eu estava com você e arranjei outro?

- Nós fomos como amigos. Eu não tinha par, e você não poderia entrar a não ser que fosse convidada por alguém do quarto ano pra cima. Então eu te convidei.

- Então, nós fomos juntos, mas eu comecei a sair com Michael Corner. E depois o que aconteceu?

Draco achava muito engraçado esse interesse de Dominique por sua vida amorosa passada, mas depois pensou melhor. Era obvio que ela tinha interesse, ela se interessava por qualquer coisa sobre sua vida.

- Você o namorou por um ano, mais ou menos, e depois que terminaram, começou a sair com Dino Thomas, um grifinório do meu ano. Não me lembro exatamente quanto tempo ficou com ele. E depois Harry.

- Ei, Nev, você não mencionou o outro. Aquele entre Thomas e Potter. – Draco disse isso rindo, e Lizbeth o olhou.

- O que foi?

Neville sorriu para as duas mulheres.

- Você namorou comigo por... um mês, acho.

- Um mês? – Draco pressionou.

- Está bem, seis meses. Mas esse não é ponto.

- Por que você não queria dizer? – perguntou Dominique.

- Achava que você ficaria sem graça. – o moreno mentiu.

Claro que ele não diria a verdade. Ele não dissera nada sobre aquele assunto porque agora gostava de Lizbeth, e talvez a morena não quisesse ficar com ele sabendo que ele já namorara sua melhor amiga. Ele a olhou, e ficou aliviado ao ver que ela achava aquilo tudo muito engraçado.

- Por que foi que vocês terminaram? – ela perguntou, rindo.

- Ela se apaixonou de novo por Harry, e eu já estava gostando de Luna Lovegood, uma outra namorada que tive.

Dominique assentiu, ela já sabia quem era Luna. E então ela se lembrou do final do sonho.

- Draco, você foi horrível naquele dia. Logo depois que Harry pegou o diário de volta, você gritou para mim: "Acho que Potter não gostou muito do seu cartão!"

- É, eu me lembro disso também.

- Nem preciso perguntar porquê. Você odiava a minha família.

- Ei, sua família também não era muito legal comigo!

Ela escolheu ignorar esse ultimo comentário. Não ia brigar com ele por causa de uma besteira que acontecera no passado. Naquele momento, estava mais interessada em saber outra coisa.

- Eu olhei horrorizada quando vi o diário nas mãos de Harry. Por quê? O que tinha naquele diário?

****

****

**Continua...**

****

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** Puxa, eu não achava que fosse conseguir postar mais um capítulo tão cedo... Mas pois é, consegui arranjar um tempinho pra escrever, e aqui está ele... Espero que vocês gostem!

Sett, Rute Riddle, vivian malfoy, Carol Malfoy Potter e Kika Felton-87, obrigada pelas reviews!

Ah, Sett, sobre o gênio Weasley, acho que você vai gostar do próximo capítulo... E os desentendimentos, os dois nunca vão parar de ter, só deram uma trégua... Aguarde e verá!

**Próximo Capítulo:** O Basilisco e o Covarde

Ah, deixem reviews !

Beijinhos!!


	5. O Basilisco e o Covarde

**Procurando Ginny**

Capítulo 5 - O Basilisco e o Covarde

- Eu olhei horrorizada quando vi o diário nas mãos de Harry. Por quê? O que tinha naquele diário?

Neville e Draco se entreolharam. Os dois pensaram a mesma coisa; ela teria que saber algum dia. Neville sabia mais da história do que Draco, já que ele era amigo de Ginny, então foi o moreno que começou.

- No seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, Lord Voldemort a possuiu através daquele diário. Ele queria reabrir a Câmara Secreta e soltar um basilisco, uma enorme cobra.

- Por quê?

- Como eu já disse antes, Lord Voldemort odiava trouxas. Ele queria usar o basilisco para eliminar todos os nascidos trouxas de Hogwarts. Possuindo você, ele controlaria o basilisco.

- Mas por quê eu?

- A pessoa que te deu o diário escolheu você por ser próxima de Harry Potter. Lord Voldemort queria, mais que tudo, matar Harry. Aquele diário pertencia a Voldemort quando jovem, e através das lembranças dele ele te possuiu. Eu não sei como aquele diário foi parar nas mãos do Harry, isso só você e ele devem saber.

- E Voldemort obteve sucesso?

- Você abriu a Câmara e controlou o basilisco, mas não matou ninguém. Ninguém olhou diretamente para a cobra, é assim que ela mata. Algumas pessoas olharam indiretamente, então ficaram petrificadas. Você não fazia idéia do que estava fazendo. Não foi culpa sua.

Dominique olhou para os pés por um minuto, e Lizbeth perguntou:

- Como foi que tudo isso terminou?

- Potter a salvou, claro. - foi Draco quem respondeu. - Ele matou o basilisco e a Câmara foi fechada. Todas as pessoas petrificadas voltaram ao normal.

- Como eu consegui o diário?

- Não sei. - disse Neville.

Draco pensou por um momento. Ele sabia. Decidiu contar; ela acabaria se lembrando de tudo, e não era segredo que a família Malfoy não era exatamente flor que se cheirasse.

- Meu pai colocou entre seus livros quando nos encontramos na livraria, pouco antes do ano letivo começar.

- Seu pai? - indagou Lizbeth.

Até mesmo Neville estava surpreso; Draco nunca tinha dito nada para ele sobre esse assunto.

- Sim, meu pai. Ele era partidário de Voldemort. Um Comensal da Morte. Fiquei sabendo apenas depois que as coisas estavam resolvidas.

- E onde está o seu pai agora?

- Em Azkaban, a prisão dos bruxos. Ele e minha mãe.

Lizbeth se levantou depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, e disse:

- Vou descer, prometi ao senhor Hotz que faria o almoço. Chamarei quando estiver tudo pronto.

- Eu vou com você. - disse Neville rapidamente, se juntando a ela.

Dominique e Draco ficaram sozinhos, cada um sentado em uma cama. Ficaram se olhando por um momento, depois, Dominique pulou para a cama dele. Sentou-se ao lado de Draco, tomando o cuidado de não encostar no loiro.

- Nossas famílias realmente se odiavam, não é?

- Mais do que qualquer coisa.

- Por que tanto ódio? Apenas por lutarem em lados opostos?

- Se fosse só por isso... Mesmo quando Voldemort não tinha ressurgido havia ódio. Meu pai costumava dizer que era nojento o jeito que os Weasley se misturavam com bruxos nascidos trouxas, e até mesmo trouxas. Dizia que seu pai não tinha a menor ambição, e estava fadado a ser pobre para sempre.

- Por que você não é como seus pais?

- Eu nunca disse que não era.

Eles se encararam. Dominique alcançou a mão de Draco e, segurando-a apertado na sua, suplicou:

- Fale comigo, Draco. Eu preciso sabe quem é você, porque a cada dia eu gosto mais de você, eu a cada dia eu encontro motivos para não gostar.

- Você não devia gostar, mesmo.

- Por favor.

Ele suspirou.

- Eu não sei o que você quer saber de mim!

- Tudo! Como você era na época em que nos conhecíamos? Porque está aqui?

- Eu era muito diferente. Eu _era _como meus pais. Eu repudiava sua família, ofendia vocês toda vez que os via. Tinha prazer em chamar os nascidos trouxas de sangue-ruim. Para mim, o mais importante era tirar sarro e até mesmo fazer sofrer todas as pessoas que eu julgava inferiores. Você não quer saber sobre esse Draco.

- O que foi que mudou?

- No começo do meu sétimo ano, a ficha finalmente caiu. Eu sempre soube que meus pais eram partidários de Voldemort, mas acho que nunca tinha entendido a profundidade daquilo. Nunca tinha entendido o que significava. E quando entendi, pensei: "Eu não quero matar pessoas!". E não foi por nobreza, foi covardia. Hoje eu vejo que eu era um garoto assustado, covarde. Eu não tinha coragem de seguir meus pais.

- E o que você fez?

- Nada. Simplesmente fiquei lá na escola, sem tomar partido. Mas quando a guerra terminou, procurei Dumbledore e disse que não era um Comensal da Morte.

___

* * *

_

Ele entrou na sala de Dumbledore receoso. Tinha medo que o diretor o mandasse para Azkaban no momento em que o visse, para fazer companhia aos pais. Entrou sem fazer barulho, mas Dumbledore ergueu a cabeça quase que imediatamente.

- Eu estava te esperando, Sr Malfoy. Sente-se.

Draco se sentou, ainda com medo.

- O que é que tem a me dizer?

- _Eu não sou um Comensal da Morte._

- _Eu sei disso. Você não vai para Azkaban, Sr Malfoy. Nunca foi um partidário de Voldemort. Não há acusação contra você._

_O loiro relaxou um pouco na cadeira._

_- Mas você está ciente que perderá tudo, não está? Tudo o que pertence à família Malfoy será confiscado pelo Ministério._

- _Sei disso._

_Dumbledore sorriu._

_- Há um zoológico na África do Sul, na cidade de Pretoria, que precisa de alguém para ajudar na criação dos bruxos. Posso mandar uma carta para lá dizendo que Draco Malfoy terá o prazer de aceitar o cargo?_

- _Sim, senhor. - ele não hesitou em responder. Não havia mais nada para ele na Inglaterra._

- _Você terá um estilo de vida um tanto diferente lá, Sr Malfoy._

- _Eu sei. Obrigado, Prof. Dumbledore._

__

* * *

__

- Foi assim que vim parar aqui. Não houve nenhum honra, nenhuma coragem.

Ela não disse nada. Encostou sua mão esquerda no rosto dele, mas ele se esquivou.

- Você alguma vez falou com alguém sobre isso? - Dominique perguntou.

- Neville sabe. Conversamos sobre isso algumas coisas. Ele diz que eu não sou covarde, que eu fiz a coisa certa em procurar Dumbledore.

- Eu concordo com ele.

- Eu não preciso da piedade de ninguém. Minha consciência está limpa, não me arrependo de nada do que fiz.

- Não há nada para se arrepender.

- Escute, está satisfeita agora? Já sabe como eu era, vai parar de fazer esse tipo de pergunta?

Ela não respondeu. Tocou no seu rosto, mas dessa vez ele não se esquivou. Dominique se ergueu e passou uma das pernas por cima do colo de Draco. Sentou-se no colo dele, de frente para o loiro.

Ele a beijou e a abraçou com força. Dominique passou seus braços em volta do pescoço do loiro, sua mente trabalhando rapidamente. _Eu já o beijei antes!_ E ela sabia que não era apenas o beijo no ônibus, era algo mais intenso, acontecido muitos anos antes. Ela sabia que já sentira aquela sensação antes; o beijo de Draco era maravilhoso, suas bocas se encaixavam perfeitamente. Era um beijo desesperador, e ela sentiu-se derreter sob os baços do loiro.

Beijaram-se por mais alguns minutos, e antes que pudessem ir adiante, ela se afastou e disse:

- Nós deveríamos descer para comer.

Ele assentiu, e ela se levantou.

- Você vem?

- Vá na frente, já estou indo.

Ela saiu do quarto, e ele deitou na cama, com as mãos na cabeça. Tinha acabado de beijar Ginny Weasley, e com plena consciência disso. _Ela vai ser boa companhia durante a viagem. Depois posso largá-la._ Draco pensou nisso com convicção, tentando acreditar naquelas palavras. Decidiu esquecer daquilo por enquanto. Afinal, não estava apaixonado.

* * *

Nota da Autora: Agora que foi esclarecido que Dominique Vallosh é mesmo Ginny Weasley, vou começar a chamá-la assim agora. Bem, ninguém duvidava disso, né?

* * *

Eles deixaram a casa de Robert Hotz no dia seguinte pela manhã. Robert tinha preparado vários sanduíches para eles, e até emprestado algum dinheiro.

- Tenho um amigo que está indo para Nairóbi através de uma chave de portal, e ele disse que pode levá-los, caso estejam interessados. - Robert dissera.

- Onde fica Nairóbi? - perguntou Draco.

- É a capital do Quênia, idiota. - respondeu Neville. - Mas que línguas eles falam lá?

- Inglês, kiswahili, kikuyu e luo. - disse Lizbeth imediatamente.

- Eu posso emprestar mais algum dinheiro para vocês, em Nairóbi vocês podem pegar um trem para quase todas as capitais da África. - terminou Robert.

- Diga ao seu amigo que nós aceitamos. - falou Draco, e logo depois, explicou rapidamente para Lizbeth e Ginny o que era uma chave de portal.

Então eles se encontravam na estação ferroviária de Nairóbi, mas não tinha certeza para onde iriam.

- Nós podemos pegar um trem para Cairo, no Egito, e depois, dali, atravessar o Canal de Suez. Entramos na Ásia por Israel, atravessamos a Jordânia, a Síria e chegamos na parte asiática da Turquia. Poderemos, dali, tentar entrar na Turquia européia.

- E depois? - perguntou Draco.

- Entramos na Bulgária, e dali seguimos para Paris. Esse é o caminho mais longo.

- E qual é o mais curto?

- Pegamos um trem pra Rabat, no Marrocos, e depois seguimos para Tanger. De Tanger, existem aviões para a Espanha, que atravessam o Estreito de Gibraltar.

- É mais caro, não é? - perguntou Ginny. - A passagem para Rabat é mais cara do que para Cairo, já que o Marrocos é mais longe que o Egito.

- Sim. E indo para Marrocos, teríamos que contornar o Saara, ou seja, ficaríamos dias no trem. Essa viagem tomaria todas as nossas economias.

- E nós não teríamos dinheiro para pegar um avião para a Espanha quando chegássemos a Tanger.

- Não, isso não seria problema. O Estreito de Gibraltar pertence à Inglaterra, conseguiríamos atravessar com facilidade. E ao entrarmos na Espanha, será bem mais fácil. O problema é a passagem para o Marrocos.

Eles pensaram muito, até que Neville disse:

- Vamos para o Marrocos. Quando chegarmos lá, eu posso conseguir dinheiro para podermos atravessar a Espanha.

- Tem certeza? - perguntou o amigo loiro.

- Tenho.

Draco não perguntou a Neville como conseguiriam o dinheiro; ele tinha uma idéia do que o amigo faria. Por fim, compraram as passagens para o primeiro trem, que sairia ao meio-dia. A viagem demoraria quinze dias, eles teriam que economizar o dinheiro restante caso não quisessem morrer de fome durante a viagem. O trem oferecia uma refeição por dia, a outra, teria de ser paga pelo passageiro.

Embarcaram na hora do almoço. As passagens que eles tinham comprado davam direito a duas cabines com duas camas cada; em cada cabine, havia também uma mesinha e duas cadeiras, e um armário.

Ginny já puxava Lizbeth para uma das cabines quando a morena falou:

- Do...Ginny, você se importa de dividir a cabine com Draco?

- Como?

- Eu... Neville e eu gostaríamos de ficar na mesma cabine.

- Ah... está bem.

A ruiva entrou com Draco na cabine ao lado, e colocou suas coisas em uma das camas. Virou-se e olhou para o loiro.

- Acho que vai ser você que vai ter que me ensinar magia.

****

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** Ah, vocês sabem, desculpem pela demora... Mas não tenho escolha... Enfim, espero que vocês tenham gostado!

Obrigada pelas reviews: Carol Malfoy Potter (ainda terão mais sensações... e teve um beijo maiorzinho!), Kika Felton-87 (ainda vai ter muita lembrança da Ginny, inclusive a principal... hheheheh, eu sou má...), LinDjinhA(eu até tento atualizar, mas sabe como é, né...), Lillith1 (nem me fale em vestibular, estou ficando louca!) e Vivan Malfoy (pronto, atualizei! E o próximo capítulo é um dos melhores, na minha opinião...)

Ah, bem, sobre esse negócio dos trens, dos preços das passagens e da duração da viagem, eu inventei tudo... A única coisa que eu realmente sei é que Marrocos fica mais longe do Quênia que o Egito...

Quanto ao Draco... Eu sei que ele está _muito_ estranho nesse capítulo... Mas tudo ao seu tempo, ele ainda guarda um pouco de sua antiga maldade...

**Próximo Capítulo:** Tantos Sonhos e Lembranças

**Um trailer:**

_Ele riu, e ela olhou para ele nervosamente._

_- O que foi? - Neville perguntou._

_- Nev... você poderia me beijar?_

_- Como? - ele engasgou._

_- Para ver se eu me lembro de mais alguma coisa. Eu não estou tentando tirar você de Lizbeth. - ela sorriu. - Ninguém precisa saber. Só para me ajudar na memória._

_- Está bem. Mas fica entre nós._

Deixem reviews!!

Beijinhos !!


	6. Tantos Sonhos e Lembrancas

**Procurando Ginny******

****

**Capítulo 6 - Tantos Sonhos e Lembranças**

Draco e Ginny não mencionaram o que tinha acontecido no outro dia, no quarto da casa de Robert Hotz. Ao invés disso, concentraram-se em ensiná-la magia. O loiro achava que ela estava progredindo com uma velocidade incrível, e ela também conseguia se lembrar de várias coisas.

Lembrou-se do rosto de seu irmão Ron, e de como suas orelhas ficavam vermelhas quando ele sentia raiva ou vergonha. Lembrou-se também de algumas amigas de Hogwarts, e quase chorou de alegria quando sonhou, na primeira noite no trem, com os pais.

Neville e Lizbeth haviam, finalmente, partido para as vias de fato, e Draco e Ginny achavam os dois insuportavelmente melosos. Não se desgrudavam nunca, ou quase nunca. Quando Lizbeth queria conversar sozinha com a amiga, invariavelmente Neville ia perguntar a Draco como é que Ginny estava indo.

- Já disse, ela está fazendo grandes progressos. Não com sua ajuda, obviamente. Sonhou com os pais, lembrou-se de algumas amigas e do irmão.

- Qual?

- O pior de todos.

- Ah, Ron. - Neville fez uma pausa. - Vocês dois estão juntos?

- Não.

Não era mentira, eles não estavam juntos. Nem se tocavam, para falar a verdade. Draco achava melhor assim. Não sabia onde estava com a cabeça, imagine! Ele, Draco Malfoy, beijando uma Weasley! Ele estava apenas a ensinando magia para poder colocar as mãos nos duzentos mil galeões. Era só isso.

- Você podia me ajudar de vez em quando, sabia?

- Você mesmo disse que ela está indo bem.

- Eu sei disso.

- O que foi, Draco? Não quer ficar sozinho com ela?

- Cale a boca, Longbottom idiota.

- Escute, ela perguntou mais alguma coisa da guerra? - o moreno perguntou, ignorando a ultima frase do amigo.

- Não. Ainda bem. Mas quando ela se lembrar de mais coisas, vai perguntar com certeza.

- Do que você está falando?

O loiro suspirou.

- Tem algo que preciso te contar.

_

* * *

_

_Ela se debatia sob o braço apertado da garotona da Sonserina, sem sucesso. Seu irmão Ron estava no chão, a boca sangrando, também tentando se livrar de Warrington.___

_Ginny não acreditou quando Neville conseguiu se desvencilhar de Crabbe e, puxando a varinha, executou uma Azaração de Impedimento na garota que segurava a ruiva.___

_Ginny também se soltou e puxou a varinha. Malfoy já estava com a sua erguida, mas ela foi mais rápida. Lançou-lhe uma Azaração para Rebater Bicho-papão, e no rosto do garoto surgiram coisas enormes e esvoaçantes. Neville já tinha libertado Luna e Ron, e com mais uns dois Feitiços Estuporantes e outro para desarmar, se livraram de todos os sonserinos.___

_Saíram correndo da sala, Ron na frente. Encontraram Harry e Hermione na Floresta Proibida, e devolveram suas varinhas.___

* * *

Quando Ginny acordou, no dia seguinte, ela não contou imediatamente a Draco o sonho que tivera. Pediu ao loiro que chamasse Neville e Lizbeth, e só então contou o sonho.

- Eu me lembro disso. - disse Neville. - Foi a primeira vez que fui corajoso, acho. Aquela noite mudou a minha vida. Você estava no quarto ano, e eu, no quinto.

Neville contou sobre a ida ao Departamento de Mistérios, a luta com Comensais e o desfecho, a luta de Dumbledore contra Voldemort.

- Até aquela noite, o Ministro da Magia não acreditava que Voldemort tinha realmente voltado. Depois disso, a segunda guerra contra Voldemort começou, até Harry derrotá-lo dois anos depois. Naquela noite, ficamos frente a frente com o mal pela primeira vez. Você já tinha visto Voldemort, quando foi possuída. Mas nunca tinha lutado.

- E por que Draco estava nos impedindo?

- Por que esse era o trabalho dele. Tentar fazer das nossas vidas um inferno.

Draco olhou para o moreno, mas não disse nada. Neville nunca tinha dito, na cara dele, o quanto o odiava durante os tempos de escola. Ele tinha uma noção, mas ouvir da boca do amigo era outra coisa.

- E depois daquele dia, eu fiquei pior, não fiquei? - perguntou o loiro.

- Ficou. Porque seu pai foi preso por nossa causa.

- Você não disse que seu pai foi preso no final da guerra? - perguntou Lizbeth.

- Ele escapou da prisão pouco depois, e então no final da guerra foi preso de novo.

Ela olhou para os três e achou melhor deixá-los sozinhos. Talvez se sentissem melhor falando de bruxaria na frente de apenas bruxos, e Draco parecia confiar em Ginny. Lizbeth se levantou dizendo que ia buscar algo para eles comerem, e saiu da cabine.

- Você nunca me disse o quanto me odiava. - disse Draco, olhando para Neville.

- Você não achava que eu _gostava_ de você, achava?

- Não. Eu simplesmente nunca ouvi você falando sobre isso.

- Sabe, Draco, você me disse que não queria que ninguém sentisse dó de você, mas está na hora de você parar de sentir dó de si mesmo. - interrompeu Ginny.

Os dois olharam para ela imediatamente; Neville com as sobrancelhas levantadas, e Draco com um pouco de fúria.

- Eu não sinto dó de mim mesmo!

- Sente, sim! Por isso não gosta de falar sobre sua vida passada! O que passou, passou! Esqueça o passado! Eu não me lembro agora, mas você deve ter me infernizado, e eu não estou aqui te julgando, e nem Neville! Muito pelo contrário! Ele tem sido seu amigo por anos e nunca esperou que você pedisse desculpas ou qualquer coisa. Ele está aqui para você, vai te ouvir, mas você não vê, porque está apenas ocupado odiando a si mesmo. Esqueça o que passou, Draco. Você não é mais aquela pessoa!

Com esse pequeno discurso, ela saiu da cabine batendo os pés, dizendo qualquer coisa sobre procurar Lizbeth.

Draco e Neville não disseram nada por uns momentos, pensando.

- Acho que ela recuperou aquele maldito gênio dos Weasley. - disse o loiro, com raiva.

- Ela está certa e você sabe disso.

Draco o encarou.

- Você se odeia. Você se acha covarde. E você provavelmente nunca se deu conta que, apesar de tudo, eu sou seu amigo. Você me contou sobre sua participação na guerra apenas ontem, e eu sou seu amigo, seu único amigo, há dez anos. Mas eu não te julguei, sei que foi difícil. Não esperei mais, não te pressionei. E você sempre ocupado com você mesmo.

Eles ficaram em silêncio pelo que pareceu uma eternidade, até que Draco falou:

- Eu sempre tive medo do meu pai.

Neville o olhou. Não estava esperando que o loiro pedisse desculpas, sabia que ele nunca faria isso. Mas entendeu a mensagem do amigo.

- Por isso sempre fiz o que ele queria. Ele nunca me bateu, mas quando eu era pequeno, só de olhar para ele, eu me sentia ameaçado. Ele tinha um olhar assustador, e nunca perdia o controle quando estava bravo comigo. Falava numa voz baixa que me arrepiava. E eu sabia que a melhor defesa era me tornar como ele. Eu ameacei o Potter quando meu pai foi preso pela primeira vez, porque eu estava tão perdido. Mas depois daquilo tudo, os ataques a trouxas e sangue-ruins, as torturas... Eu não agüentei. Por isso me achei covarde.

- Não era covardia. Você, no fundo, não era como eles, não conseguiu ser. Apenas isso.

- Por isso me odiei. Por não ser como eles, por não querer ver inocentes morrendo, sendo torturados. Achava que eu era fraco.

- A sua participação, no final da guerra, provou que você não era fraco. Você fez uma coisa nobre. Sua vida recomeçou naquele dia. Como a Ginny disse, esqueça o resto. Concentre-se no agora.

Draco deu um meio-sorriso ao moreno, e Neville sabia que ele estava agradecendo.

* * *

Durante os dois dias seguintes, Ginny não teve mais sonhos. Ela e Draco não conversaram sobre a discussão anterior, e continuaram a treinar magia sem falar muito. Ela estava se sentindo um pouco desconfortável perto do loiro. Queria beijá-lo, mas depois de todos os sonhos, sabendo-o que o odiava tanto na sua época de escola, não sabia como fazer com que aquilo fosse para frente.

Ela não era idiota de achar que sua família iria aceitar qualquer tipo de relacionamento entre os dois. Já tinha ouvido historias suficientes para entender que, para os Weasley, era totalmente pecaminoso envolver-se com um Malfoy.

Ele também não insistira, e Ginny achava que ele estava lutando suas próprias batalhas. Neville tinha lhe confidenciado que Draco estava mudado desde que tinham começado a viagem. Ela esperava que fosse por causa dela, mas ele estava sendo tão arrogante nos últimos dias que ela não mantinha muitas esperanças.

No sexto dia da viagem, eles fizeram uma parada em uma cidade pequena, durante uma hora. Não haviam muitas paradas durante a viagem, o que fazia muitos dos passageiros se sentirem enclausurados ali.

Os quarto saíram do trem quase que correndo, loucos para um pouco de ar fresco. Almoçaram numa casa de lanches ao lado da estação ferroviária, o lugar mais barato que encontraram.

- É bom não comer comido do trem pra variar. Mesmo que sejam apenas sanduíches. - disse Neville.

- Concordo. - disse Ginny. - Eles bem que podiam ter aqueles pastelões de carne, como em Hogwarts.

As três cabeças viraram para ela imediatamente, e só então ela percebeu o que tinha dito.

- Vocês nunca tinham mencionado a comida de Hogwarts. - ela constatou.

- Não. - disse Draco.

A ruiva sorriu.

- Além dos pastelões, eles tinham aquele suco de abóbora delicioso. Não tinham?

- Tinham.

- Céus, isso é tão estranho, vocês não fazem idéia. Sabe, ficar lembrando essas coisas. Quer dizer, eu tinha sonhos incoerentes antes de conhecer vocês dois, mas como não sabia o que significavam, acaba esquecendo. Agora, eles vêm com mais força e com mais freqüência, e é mais estranho ainda isso de ficar lembrando as coisas do nada.

- Você vai se acostumar. Com amnésia, é assim mesmo. Você provavelmente vai ficar se lembrando de coisas pro resto da vida. - disse Lizbeth.

- Eu queria poder lembrar de tudo de uma vez.

- É praticamente impossível. Você não se lembra de como perdeu a memória, e só um impacto tão grande quanto aquele poderia trazer sua memória de volta. Isso, claro, está relacionado à magia. Com remédios e tudo mais. Nos trouxas isso nunca acontece.

- Como é que você sabe de tudo isso?

- Minha irmã é bruxa, esqueceu? Ela tinha um livro sobre medi-bruxaria em casa, eu o li todinho.

- Mas se sua amnésia foi causada por um feitiço, como o _Obliviate_, não tem jeito de você recuperar toda a sua memória de uma vez. - disse Neville.

O moreno deu um olhar de esguelha para Draco, que não disse nada. O loiro terminou de comer sem dizer nem uma palavra, e quando todos já estavam satisfeitos, ele disse:

- É melhor nós voltarmos para o trem, senão vamos perdê-lo.

As duas mulheres foram na frente, e Neville ficou para trás com o amigo.

- Você lançou um _Obliviate _nela? - perguntou o moreno.

- Claro que não. - respondeu Draco, irritado.

* * *

O dia seguinte foi um tanto estranho. Ginny acordou de madrugada, rindo de se acabar. Draco inevitavelmente acordou também, e ela conseguiu pedir, entre risadas, para o loiro chamar Neville.

O moreno chegou logo depois, parecendo um tanto surpreso com o ataque de Ginny. Depois de se recuperar, ela pediu que Draco esperasse do lado de fora, _por favor_, enquanto ela conversava com Neville. Ele foi, a muito contragosto.

- O que foi? Mais um sonho?

- Sim! Nós estávamos em alguma casa, eu e você, almoçando junto com uma senhora. De repente, apareceram dois garotos um pouco mais velhos que nós, e eu soube que eram meus irmãos Fred e Jorge. Eles começaram a fazer piadinhas, e a senhora ficou muito brava. Então pediram desculpas, e nós fomos para fora da casa. Eles começaram a gritar com você sobre estar namorando comigo, que você tinha eu cuidar de mim direitinho, porque eu era o bebezinho deles. E você foi ficando branco, recuando...

Ela começou a rir de novo, tentando gesticular para terminar a história. Neville sorriu.

- É, eu também me lembro. Nós dois tínhamos acabado de começar a namorar, estávamos nas férias de Natal e você tinha ido conhecer minha avó. Seus irmãos apareceram para brigar comigo, por estar namorando você.

- Você estava apavorado!

- Bem, seus irmãos não eram exatamente pequenos!

- Desculpe por rir assim, mas sua cara estava realmente muito engraçada.

Ele riu, e ela olhou para ele nervosamente.

- O que foi? - Neville perguntou.

- Nev... você poderia me beijar?

- Como? - ele engasgou.

- Para ver se eu me lembro de mais alguma coisa. Eu não estou tentando tirar você de Lizbeth. - ela sorriu. - Ninguém precisa saber. Só para me ajudar na memória.

- Está bem. Mas fica entre nós.

Ele se aproximou dela e a beijou. Se separaram segundos depois, e ela o olhou de maneira estranha.

- Nós começamos a namorar na sala de Astronomia! - Ginny exclamou, sorrindo.

- Sim. Você se lembrou?

- Espere... imagens um pouco desconexas vêm à minha cabeça.

- Vou botá-la pra dormir, talvez sonhe com elas.

Neville puxou a varinha e murmurou um feitiço. Ela deitou-se na cama e dormiu imediatamente.

_

* * *

_

_Ela chegou na sala de Astronomia curiosa; o bilhete que recebera de Neville, pedindo que a encontrasse ali, não entregava nada, e o garoto parecia muito empolgado.___

_Ele chegou pouco depois dela, e sorriu.___

_- O que você queria falar comigo, Nev?___

_O moreno não respondeu. Aproximou-se dela e deu-lhe um beijo rápido. Ela se assustou, ele se afastou.___

_- Desculpe.___

_- Nev, o que...___

_- Você quer ir comigo para Hogsmeade no próximo fim de semana?___

_- Sim, eu quero. - ela sorriu, e o beijou novamente.___

_A cena escureceu, e o sonho mudou.___

_Ela estava agora na sala comunal da Grifinória. Estava sozinha, sentada em uma das confortáveis cadeiras perto da lareira. Ouviu um barulho no lugar onde ficava o retrato da mulher gorda, e virou-se para olhar o que era.___

_Harry, Ron e Hermione entraram, meio correndo. Harry parou a vê-la sentada ali e se aproximou.___

_- Oi, Gin.___

_- Oi, Harry. O que aconteceu?___

_- Ah, nada de mais. Ron e Hermione brigaram de novo, Hermione saiu correndo, Ron atrás dela, eu atrás dos dois.___

_Comprovando o que Harry disse, os dois começaram a ouvir Ron e Hermione gritando num canto da sala comunal, perto das escadas que levavam ao dormitório feminino. Ginny e Harry pararam pra assistir, muito divertidos.___

_Ron e Hermione gritaram mais um pouco um com outro, até que ele finalmente se encheu; agarrou a amiga e deu-lhe um beijo tão cinematográfico que Harry e Ginny tiveram que desviar o olhar.___

_Ela não viu quando que o irmão e Hermione pararam de se beijar. Harry olhou para ela e os dois caíram na gargalhada.___

_- É melhor nós sairmos daqui. - ele disse.___

_Ela consentiu, e os dois saíram de fininho, ainda rindo. Logo fora do retrato da mulher gorda, eles se encararam.___

_- Escute, Ginny, eu sei que você gostava de mim há muito tempo atrás, mas será que... eu poderia ter alguma chance?___

_- Como?___

_- Eu gosto de você. E eu realmente acho que nós poderíamos dar certo.___

_Ela hesitou.___

_- Ah... está bem... Nós podemos tentar...___

_Ele sorriu.___

_O sonho mudou novamente.___

_Ela tinha acabado de sair do salão principal. Era dia de baile, e Harry tinha sido chamado à sala de Dumbledore, provavelmente para discutir algo sobre Voldemort. Ela não queria ficar no baile sem o namorado, então decidira voltar à sala comunal e esperá-lo lá.___

_Ouviu passos e virou-se para trás. Viu a ultima pessoa que queria encontrar. Draco Malfoy. Ele estava ali, acompanhado de uma garota da Sonserina. A um sinal dele, a menina desapareceu por um dos corredores, e ele se aproximou de Ginny.___

_- Acho que o Potter não vai gostar de saber que a namoradinha dele fica vagando pelos corredores sozinha, à noite.___

_- O que você tem a ver com isso, Malfoy? - ela perguntou, cansada.___

_Ele se aproximou, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.___

_- Cuidado, Weasley. Pode acabar encontrando alguma coisa perigosa por aí.___

_- Como o quê? Você? Você é um covarde, Malfoy, não teria coragem de fazer nada comigo.___

_- Você realmente acha isso, Weasley?___

_Ele estava perigosamente perto dela agora, e Ginny sentiu um calafrio. Draco ergueu a mão e tocou-a na face.___

_- Diga-me, Weasley, o Potter dá conta do recado?___

_- Não me toque, Malfoy.___

_- Por quê? Você parece estar gostando tanto!___

_Draco puxou-a pela nuca e cobriu sua boca com a dele. Ginny resistiu, e ele a segurou com mais firmeza; sua outra mão envolveu sua cintura, e ela a encostou na parede fria.___

_Traçou uma trilha de beijos na nuca dela, e Ginny finalmente se deixou levar. Levou suas mãos ao cabelo dele, e suas bocas se encontraram de novo. O beijo dele era tão diferente do de Harry! Harry parecia tratá-la como porcelana, sendo delicado, gentil. Levou meses para o namorado beijá-la direito, o que deixou Ginny um tanto impaciente. O beijo de Draco não tinha nada de gentil, nada de delicado. Era urgente, faminto.___

_Separaram-se ofegantes. Ele deu mais um sorrisinho malicioso e foi embora, deixando-a confusa. "Era isso que ele queria, deixá-la confusa. Largue de besteiras, Ginny", ela pensou. Estava, sim, confusa, mas porque tinha gostado mais daquele poucos minutos beijando Draco do que de todos os beijos de Harry.___

* * *

Ela acordou assustada. Neville a olhou.

- Então, sonhou com mais alguma coisa?

- Sim. Chame Draco.

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A:** Desculpem a demora. Eu saih de férias só dia 16 de julho, e logo depois, fui viajar... Só pude postar agora. Ah, meu teclado estah sem acento, por isso estou escrevendo dessa forma horrível. O Word é que conserta algumas coisas. Enfim. Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capitulo, eu adoro! Vou tentar, como sempre, postar o próximo o mais rápido possível...

Obrigada pelas reviews: Lú, BeBeL Malfoy, Lillix, Lillith1, Rute Riddle, Kika Felton-87 e Carol Malfoy Potter...

**Próximo Capitulo: **Luna Lovegood

**Trailer: **

_Lizbeth olhou pra a amiga e percebeu que ela estava escondendo alguma coisa._

_- Draco, Neville, vocês poderiam ir buscar água? Eu estou morrendo de sede._

_- Por que você mesma não vai? - indagou o loiro._

_- Vamos logo, Draco._

_Neville arrastou o amigo dali, e assim que fecharam a porta, Lizbeth perguntou:_

- _O que foi? O que você está escondendo?_

- _Eu nunca gostei de Harry._

Beijinhos!!

Ah, deixem reviews!


	7. Luna Lovegood

**N/A:** Sim, eu sei, devo explicações e um milhão de desculpas pela demora absurda para postar esse capítulo. Na verdade, é a mesma desculpa de sempre: o cursinho. Principalmente agora que os vestibulares estão chegando... Bem, espero que vocês gostem desse novo capítulo!

**Capítulo 7 - Luna Lovegood**

Draco entrou no quarto curioso, com Lizbeth em seus calcanhares.

- Neville disse que você sonhou. - ela disse, sentando-se ao lado da amiga.

- Sim, com a minha vida amorosa inteira! Sonhei com o dia em que comecei a namorar Neville, na sala de Astronomia. E depois com Harry, no mesmo dia em que meu irmão começou a namorar Hermione. E depois, o dia do baile no meu sexto ano.

- Ah, foi por isso que você me chamou! - Draco exclamou, e deu o mesmo sorriso malicioso que Ginny vira no sonho.

- O que isso quer dizer? - perguntou Neville.

- Digamos que ela teve um pequeno acidente de percurso enquanto namorava o Potter.

- Ei, foi você que me beijou! Eu nem queria!

- Não fez objeções depois!

- Será que dá pra alguém explicar? - gritou Lizbeth.

Ginny contou todos os três sonhos para Lizbeth, Neville e Draco, que riu durante a narração do último.

- Você traiu o Harry? - perguntou Neville, rindo.

- Foi uma coisinha pequena! E eu não entendo o que você queria comigo, Draco!

- Bem, você era a namorada do Potter.

- Então você me beijou pelo prazer de ver o Harry ser traído?

- Eu era um idiota na época, esqueceu?

- Certo.

Lizbeth olhou pra a amiga e percebeu que ela estava escondendo alguma coisa.

- Draco, Neville, vocês poderiam ir buscar água? Eu estou morrendo de sede.

- Por que você mesma não vai? - indagou o loiro.

- Vamos logo, Draco.

Neville arrastou o amigo dali, e assim que fecharam a porta, Lizbeth perguntou:

- O que foi? O que você está escondendo?

- Eu nunca gostei de Harry.

- O quê? Eles mesmo disseram, você era apaixonada por ele!

- Eu gostava dele quando era mais nova, mas não quando o namorava.

- Do que você está falando?

- No sonho, eu mal resisti a Draco. E eu gostei de beijá-lo por aqueles minutos, gostei mais do que todos os beijos de Harry. E no sonho eu tive certeza que não gostava dele... Era uma sensação de esperança, acho. Não sei explicar por enquanto, talvez um dia eu possa.

Lizbeth a olhou com um sorriso.

* * *

Neville agora ajudava Draco a ensinar magia a Ginny, e nos dias seguinte, foi isso o que aconteceu. Ela continuava com sonhos, mas a maioria sobre sua infância, e nesses, nem Draco nem Neville poderiam ajudar.

Quando faltavam três dias para a chegarem a Rabat, Neville resolveu mandar uma carta para um antigo amigo, avisando que ele estava chegando. Sua avó havia morrido logo após a guerra, e ele não tinha muitos amigos próximos. Escreveu para alguém que poderia recebê-lo e guardar segredo até Ginny estar pronta para encontrar a família.

Escreveu para Remus Lupin.

_Prezado Remus,_

_Como está? Espero que bem_

_Escrevo-lhe pra lhe informar que estou voltando à Inglaterra, e gostaria de encontrar-me com você quando chegar. Tenho assuntos para tratar, em particular. Chego na Espanha dentro de aproximadamente uma semana, e de lá sigo para a Inglaterra._

_Gostaria de lhe pedir também que retire um pouco de dinheiro da conta antiga de minha avó em Gringotes e envie pela mesma coruja que leva esta carta._

_Sei que prometi que não mexeria no dinheiro, mas é um caso de extrema urgência._

_Peço-lhe também que não comente sobre esta carta com ninguém, minha chegada deverá ser absolutamente sigilosa._

_Grato desde j_

_Neville Longbottom_

Lizbeth arranjou uma coruja na ultima para que eles fizeram antes de chegar a Rabat, e Neville enviou a carta, torcendo para que chegasse logo.

A resposta veio no último dia de viagem, uma carta e uma bolsinha cheia de galeões e dinheiro trouxa.

_Prezado Neville,_

_Fiquei muito surpreso ao receber sua carta, e ainda mais surpreso quando li que estava voltando para cá. Disse-me que está vindo para a Espanha, talvez eu possa encontrá-lo em Madri. Estou aqui há negócios para Dumbledore e posso esperá-lo._

_Garanto-lhe que não contei a ninguém sobre esta carta._

_Espero que faça uma boa viagem._

_Até logo,_

_Remus Lupin_

* * *

Desembarcaram na hora do almoço, numa grande estação ferroviária. Pegaram suas coisas e foram para a primeira lanchonete que encontraram. Encontraram uma mesa e Neville disse que precisava ir ao banheiro, se afastando deles.

O banheiro era nos fundos da lanchonete, e Neville estava entrando quando ouviu uma voz conhecida.

- Neville?

Ele se virou, e a viu. Não estava muito diferente de como ele se lembrava dela. Os cabelos loiros ainda era compridos, os olhos tinham o mesmo brilho.

- Luna! O que faz aqui?

- Vim fazer uma matéria! E você?

- Estou voltando para a Inglaterra. Estava na África do Sul, como você sabe.

Luna não parecia tão biruta como era na escola. Talvez fosse porque já estava com vinte e seis anos.

- Então deve estar indo para Tanger, para atravessar o Estreito de Gibraltar. Também estou indo para lá. Vai de ônibus?

- Ainda não sei.

- Quer uma carona? Estou indo de chave de portal.

- Eu estou com três amigos...

- Sem problemas.

Neville hesitou. Não sabia se Luna reconheceria Ginny. Ele não tinha reconhecido de imediato, e nem Draco, mas Luna tinha sido amiga próxima da ruiva.

- Sabe o que é, Luna...

- Você encontrou Ginny, eu sei. Qual é o problema?

- Como você sabe?

- Vi vocês entrando e a reconheci. Vai ser bom irmos juntos. Você poderá me contar toda a historia, e eu realmente quero revê-la.

- Ah, Luna, ela perdeu a memória.

- Aham.

Neville não disse mais nada, se achava que Luna não era mais maluca, acabara de provar o contrário. Qualquer outra pessoa teria tido uma reação totalmente diferente se soubesse que Ginny estava viva e voltando para casa, principalmente se essa pessoa fosse amiga da ruiva. Mas Luna nunca fora muito normal, então ele relevou.

Os dois voltaram para a mesa depois de Neville finalmente ir ao banheiro, e Draco se levantou num pulo ao ver o amigo chegando com a loira.

- Nev, o que diabos...

- Oi pra você também, Malfoy.

- Lizbeth, Ginny, essa é Luna Lovegood. Ela vai nos dar uma carona para Tanger.

- Eu me lembro de você. - disse Ginny.

- Eu também. - respondeu Luna, parecendo um pouco aérea.

Lizbeth olhou para o namorado franzindo as sobrancelhas, mas ele deu de ombros.

Quando chegaram em Tanger, Luna os levou diretamente para o aeroporto. Só haviam aviões de pequeno porte ali, e eles se dirigiram para o que parecia ser o menor deles.

O barulho era ensurdecedor, e Neville teve que gritar para conseguir falar com Luna.

- Onde é que você está nos levando?

- Eu aluguei um avião para nos levar até Gibraltar! (1)

_Pelo menos o Pasquim está indo bem,_ pensou Draco, irritado.

Eles entraram no avião rapidamente, e só então um pensamento passou pela cabeça de Neville.

- Luna, por que você não aparatou de Tanger até Gibraltar?

- Adoro andar de avião!

- Certo.

Lizbeth sentou-se ao lado de Ginny durante a viagem, e as duas ficaram conversando com Luna.

Neville sentou-se com Draco, que na primeira oportunidade perguntou:

- Sua namoradinha atual não está com ciúmes da antiga?

- Já expliquei a Lizbeth que meu namoro com a Luna foi há dez anos atrás, e que não tem mais nada entre nós.

- Nem poderia ter, vocês não se vêem há séculos.

- Escute, Draco, o que você vai fazer quando pegarmos o dinheiro da recompensa?

- Ainda não pensei muito nisso, sabe. - o loiro suspirou. - Provavelmente não voltarei para a África, mas também não tenho onde ficar na Inglaterra. Ainda não sei. E você?

- Ficarei na Inglaterra, recomeçarei minha vida. Já é hora de parar de fugir do passado da guerra. Pedirei Lizbeth em casamento, arrumarei um emprego.

- Já vai pedir a Lizbeth em casamento?

- Eu meio que pedi, já. Ela já disse que vai ficar comigo na Inglaterra. Só falta o anel.

Neville sorriu, hesitante, e Draco perguntou:

- O que foi?

- Você... você quer ser o padrinho? Do casamento, eu digo.

Draco riu.

- Eu aceito, Nev.

Os dois apertaram as mãos, e o moreno comentou:

- Quem diria, Draco Malfoy sendo padrinho do casamento de Neville Longbottom e uma trouxa...

- Não me provoque, Longbottom.

Chegaram em Gibraltar uma hora depois, e desembarcaram num aeroporto um pouco maior que o de Tanger. Saíram de lá logo depois de pegarem as malas, e Luna perguntou:

- Para onde vão agora?

- Madri. - respondeu Neville. - Um amigo nos espera.

- Ah, então nos separamos aqui. Estou indo para Sevilha. Só então vou para a Inglaterra.

Eles se despediram com abraços (menos Draco, por motivos óbvios), e Luna foi embora num táxi.

- Alguém aqui fala espanhol? - perguntou Draco, quando eles se sentaram, para variar, numa lanchonete perto do aeroporto.

- Eu posso me virar, o português é parecido.(2) - disse Lizbeth prontamente.

- O que você _não_ faz? - o loiro murmurou, e deu sorte, pois ninguém ouviu. Ele ergueu a voz. - Então agora precisamos decidir como iremos para Madri.

- Bem, provavelmente trem, de novo. É a maneira mais barata. Remus Lupin nos mandou dinheiro suficiente para quatro passagens. - disse Neville. - Só precisamos encontrar uma estação.

Claro que não foi difícil. Lizbeth pediu indicações imediatamente, e tomou a liderança, como sempre. Draco teve que se segurar para não bater na morena.

Não tomaram táxi, foram a pé. Demoraram cerca de meia hora para chegar na menor estação que eles já tinham visto.

Lizbeth comprou as quatro passagens para um trem que saía em cinco minutos; eles correram alucinados para a plataforma. Apesar da estação ser minúscula, eles não arriscariam perder o trem.

Acomodaram-se na mesma cabine, e Draco perguntou:

- Quanto tempo daqui até Madri?

- Bem, são quase quinhentos quilômetros. Esse trem é mais rápido que o da África, devemos chegar lá em cinco, seis horas. - respondeu Lizbeth.

- Chegaremos de noite, então. Encontraremos Remus amanhã.

A chegada em Madri foi um tanto estranha. Já estava bem escuro, era inverno na Europa. Eles não estavam muito agasalhados, então entraram no primeiro hostel(3) que encontraram. O lugar não era tão ruim quanto eles esperavam, e o preço era bem razoável. Com o dinheiro de Neville, conseguiram dois quartos separados. Lizbeth e o moreno entraram no primeiro, e Ginny e Draco foram para o segundo.

Havia duas camas de solteiro e uma de casal. Era bem grande, apesar do banheiro ser minúsculo. Ginny colocou suas coisas em cima da cama de casal, fazendo Draco a olhar um pouco irritado.

- Quem decidiu que você vai dormir aí?

- Eu decidi. Seja um cavalheiro, Draco. Vou tomar banho.

Ela não demorou muito, e quando saiu, encontrou Draco esperando impaciente sentado em uma das camas de solteiro.

- Finalmente! - ele exclamou. - achei que você tivesse morrido aí dentro.

Ginny fez uma careta para ele, e o loiro entrou no banheiro. Ela se deitou, pensativa. Não adiantava tentar discutir ou até mesmo conversar com Draco naquela hora; os dois estavam cansados e irritados por causa da viagem.

A ruiva nem viu quando ele saiu do banho. Adormeceu quase que imediatamente e, pela primeira vez em semanas, não sonhou com nada.

**Continua...**

(1)Gibraltar é um cidade na Espanha, que tem um aeroporto. É onde pousam os aviões que passam pelo estreito.

(2) Não sei se já mencionei isso na história, mas a Lizbeth morou por uns tempos em Portugal. Ela tem toda uma história que não é importante para o andamento da fic.

(3)Hostel é um tipo de hotel, geralmente duas estrelas. É bem mais barato.

Obrigada pelas reviews: Lú (a participação dele foi vital para a história... então, só no finalzinho... hehehe), Kika Felton-87, Chi Dieh, Lillix, Lilith1, Dark Angel Malfoy e Bárbara. Amei os comentários!!

**Próximo Capítulo – Trailer:**

****

_- Escutem, acho melhor eu ir falar com ele primeiro. - disse Neville. - Fiquem aqui, conversarei com ele e depois o trago aqui._

_- Está bem. - disse Ginny. - Mas leve Lizbeth com você, ela pode explicar uma porção de coisas._

Neville assentiu, e ele e a namorada deixaram Draco e Ginny ali, sozinhos. Seguiram para a entrada do Museu, e o moreno avistou Remus parado ali, vestindo uma calça preta e uma camisa verde. Ele olhava ao redor como se o procurasse, e logo o avistou também. Acenou, e se encaminhou em direção ao casal.

Espero reviews!

Beijinhos!


	8. Recompensas e Decepções

**N/A:** Olha só, dessa vez eu fui bem rápido. Acho que é porque a fic está acabando... Opa, não devia ter contado isso... Enfim, espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo! 

**Procurando Ginny**

**Capítulo 8 – Recompensas e Decepções**

- Eu telefonei para o hotel de Remus ontem à noite, ele quer nos encontrar hoje, na hora do almoço, em frente ao Museu Reina Sofia.

Eles estavam tomando café num lugar chamado Museo Del Jamón, que parecia ser muito popular.

- E como vamos até lá? - perguntou Ginny.

- Metrô. Pegamos na Plaza Mayor e desceremos em Atocha(1). - respondeu Neville.

Ele já tinha feito todo um plano, provavelmente com a ajuda de Lizbeth. Terminaram de comer e saíram dali; o restaurante parecia cada vez mais cheio de _madrileños_ ocupados e atrasados.

Passearam por Madri durante um tempo, foram à Puerta Del Sol, uma praça famosíssima perto da Plaza Mayor, e na hora do almoço, desceram do metrô praticamente em frente ao Museu.

- Escutem, acho melhor eu ir falar com ele primeiro. - disse Neville. - Fiquem aqui, conversarei com ele e depois o trago aqui.

- Está bem. - disse Ginny. - Mas leve Lizbeth com você, ela pode explicar uma porção de coisas.

Neville assentiu, e ele e a namorada deixaram Draco e Ginny ali, sozinhos. Seguiram para a entrada do Museu, e o moreno avistou Remus parado ali, vestindo uma calça preta e uma camisa verde. Ele olhava ao redor como se o procurasse, e logo o avistou também. Acenou, e se encaminhou em direção ao casal.

Remus Lupin estava bem grisalho, mas não sustentava mais a aparência cansada e cheia de pesar da época em que Neville era estudante de Hogwarts. Logo após o término da guerra, ele havia se casado com Nimfadora Tonks, prima de seu grande amigo Sirius Black. O próprio Sirius havia sido o padrinho, juntamente com Hestia Jones, sua mulher. Sirius havia sido dado como morto depois de um episodio envolvendo Voldemort e o Departamento de Mistérios, mas depois de tudo esclarecido, todos ficaram sabendo que havia sido um plano de Dumbledore para que o animago pudesse capturar Peter Pettigrew e provar sua inocência(2).

O lobisomem se aproximou deles com um sorriso. Deu um abraço em Neville, que disse:

- Remus, essa é minha namorada, Lizbeth Morgan. Liz, esse é Remus Lupin.

Os dois apertaram as mãos, e Remus perguntou:

- Você parecia um tanto urgente na carta, Neville. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Aconteceu, para falar a verdade. - ele olhou para a namorada, que o encorajou com um aceno de cabeça. - Não sei se você sabe, Remus, mas eu vivo na África do Sul com Draco Malfoy, ele é meu amigo agora.

- Sim, Dumbledore me disse que vocês trabalham em um zoológico lá.

- Algumas semanas atrás, nós dois conhecemos Lizbeth e uma outra mulher, Dominique Vallosh. O que acontece é o seguinte... Dominique perdeu a memória dez anos atrás, não se lembra de nada. Mas Draco e eu a reconhecemos.

- O que quer dizer?

- Nós encontramos Ginny Weasley.

Remus os olhou por um momento, com o olhar calmo. Neville sabia que tinha escolhido a pessoa certa para confiar, o lobisomem era calmo e compreensível o suficiente para ajudá-los sem ter nenhum tipo de ataque histérico.

- Vocês têm certeza?

Lizbeth contou toda a história de como encontrara Ginny e tudo o que fizera para ajudá-la a recuperar a memória.

- Depois de um tempo, ela desistiu, e se registrou como Dominique Vallosh. Viveu como trouxa desde então.

Neville tomou a narrativa daí, contou de como se encontraram até os sonhos de Ginny.

- Acredite, Remus, é ela.

- Ela está aqui?

- Está aguardando com Draco aqui perto.

Os três seguiram em direção à Draco e Ginny, e ao vê-los, Remus ergueu uma sobrancelha. Sem dúvida alguma era Ginny, e vê-la ali, parada, conversando amigavelmente com Draco Malfoy, era ainda mais bizarro.

Os dois estavam sentados num banco na calçada, e se levantaram quando viram os outros se aproximando.

Draco cumprimentou Remus com um aperto de mão, e o lobisomem olhou para Ginny.

- É, você é Ginny Weasley.

* * *

Almoçaram em um restaurante pequeno, quase sem clientes, para poderem conversar em paz e decidirem o que fariam a partir dali.

- Vocês voltarão comigo para a Inglaterra, isso já está decidido. - disse Remus. - Eu vou amanhã, de trem.

- Não posso aparecer na casa de meus pais, assim, do nada. Preciso me preparar antes. - disse Ginny.

- Você fica na antiga casa da minha avó comigo, até se sentir pronta. - disse Neville. - Claro que o convite se estende para você também, Draco.

Lizbeth não precisava ser convidada, eram praticamente noivos.

- "timo. - disse Remus. - E então, quando Ginny quiser, iremos para A Toca.

- Os Weasley ainda moram lá? - perguntou Draco.

- Sim. Aumentaram a casa, mas não se mudaram. Gostam muito de lá.

Ginny assentiu; pelo menos a casa seria a mesma de seus sonhos.

Ficou decidido que Remus contaria apenas para Tonks, o que Neville já esperava. Afinal, era a mulher dele, e Tonks era muito confiável.

Hospedaram-se com Remus num hotel bem melhor do que o último. Jantaram ali mesmo, e Ginny foi a primeira a ir dormir. Neville e Lizbeth se retiraram logo após a ruiva, e quando Draco fez menção de se levantar, e se levantar, Remus o chamou de volta.

- Não esperava vê-lo aqui, Draco. Ajudando uma Weasley.

- Eu só quero voltar para a Inglaterra e ficar rico de novo.

- Claro, está fazendo isso pela recompensa.

- Por que outro motivo eu estaria fazendo isso?

Lupin sorriu.

- Você pode enganar a todos, Draco. Mas não eu. Estou velho demais para ser enganado.

- Do que você está falando?

Remus se levantou e sorriu novamente para o loiro.

- Boa-noite, Draco.

* * *

Ela não estava surpresa, já devia esperar por algo do tipo. Estava decepcionada; no fundo, ainda tinha esperanças que ele gostasse dela. Ginny olhou para Lizbeth, e a morena parecia furiosa.

As duas tinham ouvido a conversa de Remus com Draco, e depois de ficarem paradas ali, perto do quarto, estáticas, decidiram fazer uma visita aos dois _pilantras_, como Lizbeth agora os definia.

Não se preocuparam em bater na porta; Lizbeth a abriu com tal violência que os dois pularam. Draco tinha acabado de ir se deitar, e ergueu as sobrancelhas ao vê-las entrarem com tal escândalo. Neville, por sua vez, estava dormindo, e acordou num pulo, quase caindo da cama.

- Tem uma recompensa? - Lizbeth gritou.

- O quê? - perguntou o moreno, ainda um pouco zonzo.

- Nós ouvimos tudo. Ouvimos Remus e Draco conversando sobre uma recompensa, sobre esse pilantra estar ajudando Ginny apenas pela recompensa! E você, Neville?

- Eu posso explicar...

- Explicar o quê? Você está fazendo isso pelo dinheiro! Não posso acreditar que eu um dia cogitei a possibilidade de me casar com você!

Ela saiu do quarto a passos duros, o rosto banhado de lágrimas. Neville pulou da cama e partiu atrás da noiva, gritando seu nome.

Ginny, que até então não tinha dito uma só palavra, olhou para Draco com uma expressão fria.

- Você sabe, eu não estou surpresa.

- Então o que está fazendo aqui? Estou fazendo minha parte, Weasley. Seus pais vão me pagar.

Ela assentiu, com raiva.

- Então é isso?

- Você estava esperando algo mais?

- Não. Claro que não.

Eles se encararam por um momento.

- Parece que eu não tive que recuperar minha memória para ver o quão repugnante você é, Malfoy. Não é surpresa alguma minha família te odiar. E eu também. - ela disse, com um ódio evidente.

- Você sabe, eu _não _te amo, Weasley. Meus sentimentos por você não passam de desprezo. Por você e pela sua família nojenta.

- Não sou que tenho uma família negra, _Malfoy_.

Ele não respondeu. Ginny virou as costas e saiu do quarto, sem uma única lágrima.

* * *

- Lizbeth, por favor.

- Nós não temos nada para conversar.

- Por favor, me escute!

Ela parou. Estavam andando pelos corredores do hotel; Lizbeth não fazia idéia de onde estava indo, só queria fugir de Neville.

- Você tem razão, eu estava fazendo isso pela recompensa. - ele disse. - Mas então eu te conheci, e tudo mudou. E reencontrar Ginny, que sempre foi minha amiga, me fez ver que havia mais do que isso. Eu não vivo sem você.

- O que quer dizer, reencontrou Ginny? Você a viu antes de fazer isso pela recompensa! Ou por acaso você não a reconheceu desde o início?

- Eu não reconheci, mas...

- Mas o quê? Você achou uma ruiva para tirar o dinheiro dos Weasley e teve sorte o suficiente para a ruiva ser realmente Ginny?

Ele não respondeu, e viu que, naquele momento, tudo estava perdido.

- Ah, então foi isso! Você é nojento!

- Eu te amo, Lizbeth, perdoe-me... Eu não queria te magoar, por isso não te disse sobre a recompensa...

- Mentira é pior, Longbottom! Se você tivesse me dito desde o começo, minha opinião talvez fosse diferente! Mas agora, eu não quero falar com você nunca mais. Até o fim dessa viagem, não dirija a palavra a mim.

* * *

O clima estava tenso no dia seguinte. Remus percebeu logo de cara, mas ninguém quis explicar o que tinha acontecido. Lizbeth e Neville pareciam ambos com cara de choro, enquanto Ginny e Draco estavam tão frios que Remus ficou com receio de dirigir a palavra a eles.

Pegaram o trem logo cedo, no primeiro horário da manhã. Depois de algumas poucas horas de silêncio total, o lobisomem decidiu que era hora de alguém falar. Não importava, naquele momento o que tinha acontecido, eles tinham que decidir, novamente, o que fariam quando chegassem à Inglaterra.

- Eu não sei o que aconteceu. – ele disse alto, e todos se viraram para olhá-lo. – E sinceramente, não quero saber. É problema de vocês. Mas precisamos decidir o que faremos quando chegarmos. Pelo que posso ver, os planos mudaram.

- Ginny e eu precisamos de um lugar para ficar. – disse Lizbeth.

- Isto é ridículo... – Neville interrompeu, mas a ex-noiva não deu bola.

- Nós não ficaremos mais na casa de Longbottom.

- Eu oferecia minha casa, mas ela é muito pequena, principalmente agora com o bebê que está para nascer.

- Você não disse que Tonks estava grávida. – disse Neville.

- Oito meses. Enfim, não posso oferecer minha casa, e vocês não tem outros amigos que possam ajudar.

- Não podemos pagar hotel tampouco. – disse Ginny.

- Eu acho que vocês deveriam deixar essa briga, ou o que quer que tenha sido, um pouco de lado. A casa de Neville é o melhor lugar. Apenas por alguns dias.

Ginny e Lizbeth hesitaram. Sentiam tanto ódio naquele momento que mal podiam pensar com clareza. Remus insistiu mais um pouco, e elas relutantemente acabaram aceitando. No fundo, não tinham mesmo escolha. Por enquanto, não tinham dinheiro, pelo menos até falarem com os pais de Ginny, e não podiam ficar pedindo emprestado a Remus o tempo todo.

Quando chegaram à Inglaterra, Remus os acompanhou até a antiga casa de Neville, e depois seguiu para a sua própria; estava com saudades da mulher.

Ao entrarem, Neville soltou uma risada de nervoso. Claro que ele estava esperando que a casa estivesse um pouco bagunçada, não pisava nela há dez anos. Mas aquilo já era demais! No mínimo, um furacão tinha passado por ali, ele pensou. Os sofás ainda estavam cobertos com panos, que agora estavam encardidos, mas as mesinhas laterais, cadeiras, mesinhas centrais, todos os demais móveis estavam jogados no chão, caídos. Ele nem queria ver o resto da casa.

Lizbeth e Ginny entraram, a primeira fazendo uma cara de reprovação que não passou despercebida por Draco.

- Neville não entra aqui há dez anos. Até que não está tão ruim. – o loiro disse, encarando Lizbeth.

- Eu espero que você não ache que nós, por sermos mulheres, iremos limpar tudo sozinhas, Malfoy. – atacou Ginny, já esperando uma resposta malcriada.

- Como todos nós iremos usar a casa, todos nós limparemos. – disse Neville, evitando mais uma briga.

Eles subiram as escadas carregando suas coisas, e Neville indicou um quarto para cada um. Ele, claro, ficaria no seu antigo, e deixara Lizbeth com o de sua avó, que era o melhor da casa. Ginny pegou um ao lado do da amiga, e para Draco sobrou a menor suíte, que não era pequena.

Ao entrar em seu quarto, Ginny soltou um suspiro. Colocou sua mala em um canto e olhou ao redor. A cama, no centro do quarto, estava com lençóis velhos, roídos pelas traças. Os travesseiros estavam quase sem condições de uso. Havia um armário enorme, dois criados-mudo, um de cada lado da cama, uma poltrona e uma mesinha ao lado. Tudo estava com tanto pó que ela mal conseguia ver a cor da madeira.

Ela saiu do quarto e encontrou Lizbeth no corredor, com a mesma expressão desanimada. Logo Draco e Neville juntaram-se a elas.

- Bem, precisamos começar pelos quartos, ou não teremos onde dormir hoje. – disse Lizbeth.

- Claro. Eu vou buscar tudo o que precisamos, e vou ver também se temos alguns lençóis guardados. – respondeu Neville.

- Vou com você. – disse Ginny.

Lizbeth olhou para a amiga com as sobrancelhas erguidas, mas a ruiva não disse nada. Seguiu Neville rapidamente, deixando Lizbeth e Draco sozinhos.

- De quanto é a recompensa? – disparou a morena, os olhos faiscando de raiva.

- Eu estava me perguntando quando é que você ia tocar nesse assunto novamente. Não consegue ficar de bico fechado, Morgan?

- Malfoy, responda a minha pergunta.

- Duzentos mil galeões. Neville e eu vamos rachar.

Ela não disse mais nada, sua raiva não era dirigida ao loiro. Nunca gostara dele, desde o começo. Estava decepcionada com o ex-noivo, por tê-la feito se apaixonar por ele daquele jeito.

- Se serve de consolo, Morgan, ele se apaixonou por você. Quer se casar com você e tudo o mais. Estava disposto a abrir mão da recompensa.

* * *

Neville ainda procurava por lençóis. Ginny estava segurando tudo o que tinham encontrado de produtos de limpeza em um balde, o que não era muito.

- Por que, Neville? Você era meu amigo! – ela desabafou depois de um tempo de silêncio.

Ele olhou para ela com o rosto cansada, então parou de mexer no armário e os dois se sentaram ali mesmo, no chão.

- Acho que dez anos vivendo daquele jeito podem mudar muito uma pessoa. – ele respondeu. – Especialmente na companhia de Draco Malfoy. Nós realmente precisávamos do dinheiro, Gin. Não sabia que você era realmente Ginny, no começo. A idéia foi minha, sabe, para pegar a recompensa. E então me apaixonei por Lizbeth, e descobri que você era realmente a minha amiga perdida.

- E então já era tarde demais para nos contar sobre a recompensa.

- Sim. Não queria mentir, eu sou seu amigo, apesar dessa mentira absurda. Mesmo que eu não sabia que era você, sei que o que fizemos é injustificável. Mas estávamos tão pobres que agarramos a primeira chance de conseguir dinheiro. Sabe, dias atrás eu disse a Draco que não queria mais a recompensa. Disse que estava disposto a me casar com Lizbeth e tentar arrumar alguma coisa aqui.

- O que Malfoy disse?

- Que eu estava com medo de contar a verdade para Lizbeth, e por isso estava dando a ele a minha parte na recompensa. E ele tem razão. Eu preferiria ser pobre pra sempre e ter Lizbeth ao meu lado do que ser rico sem ela.

Ginny sorriu.

- Eu te perdôo, Nev. Você é meu amigo, afinal, e amigos perdoam. Agora vamos voltar, eles estão nos esperando.

**

* * *

**

**(1) **Sim, eu sei, é a estação que sofreu o atentado.

**(2) **Já que, na minha opinião, o Sirius **não** morreu, essa é minha versão do que aconteceu.

**N/A: **Vocês estão querendo me matar por ter feito a Ginny e o Draco brigarem? Desculpem, era estritamente necessário. Enfim, obrigada pelas reviews: Lú (o que você achou da reação do Lupin?), Lillix (sério? Eu até que gosto da Luna), Chi Dieh (desculpe por não ter colocado D/G action. Você deve estar querendo me trucidar) e Sarah-Lupin-Black (pronto, não demorei!). Muitos thanx!

**Próximo Capítulo: **A Toca

**Trailer: **

_A porta não estava trancada, e eles acharam melhor entrar sem bater. A sala estava vazia, então eles se dirigiram em direção ao barulho. Chegaram nos fundos da casa. Acontecia realmente uma reunião de família, no quintal._

_Uma grande mesa havia sido posta ali. Neville sorriu ao reconhecer boa parte das pessoas ali. O senhor e a senhora Weasley estavam sentados às cabeceiras da mesa. Nas laterais, ele viu Rony e Hermione, com um bebê no colo. Os gêmeos Fred e Jorge também estavam ali, com seus filhos e esposas. Gui Weasley e Fleur Delacour, Carlinhos e uma mulher que Neville não reconheceu. Estavam todos ali, inclusive Harry Potter._

... Os Weasley!

Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo! Espero reviews!

Beijinhos!

P.S.: Como propaganda é a alma do negócio, leiam minha fic nova, **No Escuro.**


	9. A Toca

**N/A:** Vocês estão querendo me matar? Eu sei, demorei séculos. Mas foi culpa dos malditos vestibulares, que ainda não acabaram, por sinal. Só entro de férias em Janeiro. E aí vou tentar terminar essa fic. Enfim. Espero que gostem desse capítulo!

**Capítulo 9 – A Toca**

Encontraram Draco e Lizbeth em silêncio, se encarando. Neville entregou panos e lençóis para cada um, e Ginny distribuiu os produtos de limpeza.

- Se formos fazer tudo manualmente, não terminaremos nunca. É melhor colocarmos feitiços nos panos e deixar que eles limpem enquanto cuidamos do resto. – disse o moreno.

- Está bem. – respondeu Lizbeth. – Como nem eu nem Ginny sabemos esses feitiços, vocês terão de nos ajudar. Neville, você vem comigo.

Se Neville ficou surpreso por ter sido chamado pela ex-noiva, tentou não demonstrar. Ginny lançou um olhar glacial a Draco, que retribuiu com um sorriso de desdém. _Até com esse sorriso ele fica bonito,_ ela pensou, se repreendendo logo depois. Ainda estava profundamente irritada com ele, e ainda profundamente apaixonada. Ginny já tinha colocado seus sentimentos em ordem há muito tempo, e sabia que amava Draco, apesar de todas as crueldades que ele tinha dito para ela, naquela noite em Madri.

Entraram no quarto dela primeiro, e Draco fez os feitiços rapidamente. Três pedaços de panos começaram a trabalhar freneticamente, tirando o pó dos moveis, enquanto Ginny arrancava os lençóis da cama com fúria.

- A minha simples presença causa esse efeito em você? – ele perguntou, com um sorriso que a irritou ainda mais.

- Não pense que você tem algum efeito sobre mim, Malfoy. Só quero terminar isso o mais rápido possível.

Ele se aproximou dela e segurou seu punho.

- Não causo nenhum efeito? Não é o que parece.

- Você não me conhece, Malfoy.

- Nem você se conhece, Weasley. – ele ergueu a mão livre e tocou o rosto dela com as pontas dos dedos, causando um arrepio na ruiva. – Eu acho que tenho mais efeito em você do que você gostaria.

- Não se iluda, Malfoy.

Mal tinha terminado de retrucar, Ginny ergueu sua mão e o puxou para um beijo desesperado, faminto. Draco nem pensou em se afastar. Enlaçou a cintura dela e correspondeu ao beijo com o mesmo fervor.

Logo estavam deitados na cama suja, em cima dos lençóis roídos.

* * *

Neville fez o mesmo feitiço no antigo quarto de sua avó que Draco fizera. Lizbeth apenas o observou no começo, e logo depois, o ajudou a ir retirando o que tinha nas gavetas. Não diziam nada. Lizbeth queria dizer tantas coisas, agora que sua raiva tinha diminuído! Mal sabia por onde começar. Virou-se para o ex-noivo e viu que ele tinha se sentado na cama, com alguma coisa na mão. Aproximou-se e viu que era uma pequena caixinha de veludo. 

Ela sentou-se ao lado dele enquanto observava Neville abrir a caixa.

Dentro, tinha um único anel de diamantes, o mais lindo que Lizbeth já vira.

- É maravilhoso. – ela sussurrou.

- É o anel que eu iria te dar. O anel de casamento da minha avó.

Lizbeth pegou o anel gentilmente e o colocou no dedo. Neville se virou para ela, com um ar de desespero.

- Desculpe-me por ter mentido para você, Beth. – ele murmurou.

- Eu sei. Não pense mais nisso. Eu perdôo você.

- Há tantas coisas para dizer.

- E nós temos tempo. – ela o beijou. – Importa apenas que estamos juntos novamente. Eu amo você.

- Eu te amo também.

Beijaram-se por mais alguns minutos, até que ela lembrou-se que tinham uma tarefa a fazer. Teriam tempo suficiente depois.

* * *

Enquanto Ginny terminava de se vestir, Draco sentou-se na cama, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. Ela o olhou e soube imediatamente que algo estava errado. 

- O que foi, Draco?

- Isto foi errado. – ele disse simplesmente, sem dar qualquer explicação.

Aquilo doeu. Mais uma vez, alimentara esperanças de que Draco gostasse dela, que ele fosse pedir desculpas por tudo que tinha dito antes. Aquelas três palavras que ele tinha acabado de dizer fizeram-na voltar à realidade. Iludira-se novamente.

- Não se preocupe, Malfoy. Não vai acontecer novamente.

Ele a encarou. A expressão de Ginny parecia fria como a dele era na maior parte do tempo. Lentamente, ele assentiu com a cabeça, e ela se levantou.

- Temos muito o que limpar ainda. – ela disse.

Lizbeth e Neville escolheram justo essa hora para entrar no quarto, e Lizbeth franziu as sobrancelhas ao olhar ao redor.

- Nós já terminamos os nossos quartos. Vocês nem começaram esse ainda?

Neville olhou para o amigo, que parecia um pouco irritado.

- Vamos limpar o quarto de Draco enquanto eles terminam aqui, Beth. – o moreno disse. – Nós nos encontramos na sala mais tarde.

* * *

Draco e Ginny terminaram o serviço em silêncio. Ela lutava contra as lágrimas que teimavam em querer sair, e ele parecia pensativo, com as sobrancelhas franzidas. Ele evitou encará-la, e Ginny fez o mesmo. 

Encontraram Neville e Lizbeth na sala, sorridentes.

- O que foi? – perguntou Ginny, ao ver a expressão de felicidade da amiga.

- Nós reatamos! – a morena exclamou, dando um pulinho.

Ginny abraçou a amiga, forçando um sorriso. Sentia-se realmente feliz pela amiga, mas naquele momento, não conseguia pensar em outra coisa a não ser em Draco.

- Que bom, Lizbeth. Fico realmente feliz por vocês dois.

A ruiva viu Draco apertar a mão de Neville, e o cumprimentar com um aceno de cabeça.

- Sinto estragar a comemoração de vocês, mas precisamos comprar alimentos, se não queremos morrer de fome. – disse o loiro.

- Você tem razão. – disse Neville. – Vamos eu e você, Draco. Lizbeth e Ginny podem ficar aqui terminando de arrumar as coisas. Não é bom Ginny ficar passeando por aí.

Os dois deixaram a casa rapidamente, e assim que Lizbeth ouviu a porta bater, virou-se para a amiga e perguntou:

- Você está bem?

- Sim, estou. Foi só uma discussão boba com Dra... Malfoy.

Lizbeth pareceu não acreditar muito na explicação da ruiva, mas resolveu deixar de lado. As duas foram para a cozinha, para tentar achar pratos e talheres que ainda pudessem ser usados.

* * *

Os três dias seguintes passaram com uma lentidão incrível. Eles terminaram de arrumar toda a casa, e enquanto a ruiva não podia sair dali, Neville continuou ensinando Ginny magia. 

Remus apareceu com Tonks no segundo dia depois da chegada deles, e ficaram conversando durante a tarde inteira. Tonks não parava de mandar olhares gelados para Draco, deixando bem claro o quanto o desaprovava, e Ginny achou graça nisso. Gostou de Tonks logo de cara, e até se lembrou de um episódio ocorrido na antiga sede da Ordem da Fênix.

Ao terceiro dia, a ruiva decidiu que não agüentava mais ficar na mesma casa que Draco. A tensão entre os dois era evidente. Não se falavam nem se tocavam, e Ginny achava aquilo desesperador. Amava o loiro como nunca amara ninguém, mas sentia uma raiva tão grande que precisava se segurar para não agredi-lo fisicamente. Quando não conseguiu mais suportar aquela situação, pediu a Neville que chamasse Remus para jantar aquela noite, pois tinha um assunto para tratar com máxima urgência.

O lobisomem chegou com a esposa na hora marcada, e sentaram-se todos na sala, para ouvir o que Ginny tinha a dizer. Ela resolveu ir direto ao ponto.

- Eu estou pronta para encontrar minha família.

* * *

E então ela estava lá, parada em frente à casa de seus pais. Neville, Draco e Lizbeth estavam com ela. Ginny tinha decidido esperar um pouco para entrar, e agora que estava ali, na porta, sentia-se assustada. 

Pelo barulho, pode constatar que acontecia uma reunião de família.

- Ótimo, escolhi o dia em que estão todos reunidos. – ela murmurou.

- É melhor assim. Acabe de vez com isso. – disse Lizbeth, apertando a mão da amiga.

- Eu irei primeiro e falarei com seus pais. – disse Neville. – Draco, é melhor você esperar aqui fora. Lizbeth, venha comigo.

A porta não estava trancada, e eles acharam melhor entrar sem bater. A sala estava vazia, então eles se dirigiram em direção ao barulho. Chegaram nos fundos da casa. Acontecia realmente uma reunião de família, no quintal.

Uma grande mesa havia sido posta ali. Neville sorriu ao reconhecer boa parte das pessoas ali. O senhor e a senhora Weasley estavam sentados às cabeceiras da mesa. Nas laterais, ele viu Rony e Hermione, com um bebê no colo. Os gêmeos Fred e Jorge também estavam ali, com seus filhos e esposas. Gui Weasley e Fleur Delacour, Carlinhos e uma mulher que Neville não reconheceu. Estavam todos ali, inclusive Harry Potter.

Ele se aproximou tentando não fazer barulho, mas Harry virou-se para ele quando Neville pisou um galho velho.

- Neville? – Harry exclamou, levantando-se.

- Olá, Harry.

Neville achou que Harry não tinha mudado muito. Os mesmos cabelos bagunçados, os mesmos olhos verdes.

Os velhos amigos se abraçaram, e Rony e Hermione se aproximaram. A senhora Weasley conjurou um par de cadeiras para os recém-chegados, mas Neville disse:

- Não vou ficar, senhora Weasley, obrigado.

- O que faz aqui, Neville? E quem é essa senhorita adorável? – perguntou o senhor Weasley, sorrindo.

- Essa é Lizbeth Morgan, minha noiva. Nós viemos porque temos um assunto para tratar.

A senhora Weasley fez Neville e Lizbeth se sentarem, e só então Neville pôde falar:

- Eu nem sei por onde começar. É sobre Ginny.

Todos os presentes ficaram em absoluto silencio, e Neville achou que não ia agüentar a pressão. Lizbeth lhe lançou um olhar de encorajamento.

- O que foi, Nev? – perguntou Harry, parecendo um pouco mais pálido do que o habitual.

- Nós a encontramos.

Neville estava esperando pelo burburinho que veio a seguir. A senhora Weasley desmaiou, os irmãos mais velhos abanavam-se e choravam, Rony agarra-se a Hermione com tanta força que Lizbeth achou ele iria sufocar a morena, e Harry o olhava com um misto de incredulidade e alegria.

Quando o senhor Weasley conseguiu acalmar a todos e trazer a mulher de volta, perguntou, com uma voz ligeiramente histérica:

- Pode nos contar o que aconteceu, por favor?

Neville resumiu brevemente os eventos. Não mencionou que o colega que o ajudara era Draco Malfoy, e nem que no começo não sabia que Dominique Vallosh era Ginny.

- Ela perdeu a memória, por isso não voltou para a Inglaterra antes. Ela conseguiu lembrar de algumas coisas durante a viagem, mas uma boa parte ainda está perdida. Não fazemos idéia de como ela saiu da casa dos Lestrange. Sabemos apenas que ela perdeu a memória depois disso.

Lizbeth fez um resumo da vida de Ginny na França, e os Weasley escutavam com atenção.

- Ela está aqui? – perguntou Harry.

- Sim.

Lizbeth se levantou e se afastou da mesa. Neville ficou, tentando acalmar os Weasley. Ginny não precisava de tanto burburinho naquele momento.

* * *

- Você está sendo requisitada lá dentro. – disse Lizbeth. 

Ela estava na frente da Toca, com Draco e Ginny. Os dois tinham se sentado na soleira da porta, esperando com impaciência.

A ruiva se levantou.

- Então é isso. Vou encontrar minha família. – ela olhou para Draco. – Você pode ir pegar sua recompensa.

- Eu vou.

Ela ofereceu sua mão para um aperto, que Draco fez rapidamente. Sem olhar para trás, Ginny entrou na casa com Lizbeth.

* * *

Algumas horas depois, muitas perguntas respondidas, beijos e abraços, todos se reuniram na sala. Ginny sentou-se abraçada à mãe, que não parava de chorar. A reconhecera de imediato, e agora sentia uma vontade imensa de ficar agarrada na mãe até o fim de sua vida. 

- Neville, você e seu colega têm que pegar sua recompensa. – disse o senhor Weasley.

- Meu colega pediu para eu pegar pra ele. Vai ficar tudo para ele, eu não quero nada. – Lizbeth sorriu para o noivo.

- Mas nós queremos conhecê-lo! – exclamou Rony. – Queremos conhecer a outra pessoa que nos trouxe Ginny de volta.

Neville o olhou, escondendo um sorriso.

- Rony tem razão. Queremos conhecer seu colega. – terminou Harry.

- Está bem. Vou chamá-lo.

Ele olhou para Ginny, e ela deu de ombros, abaixando a cabeça. Neville sorriu e foi até a porta. Saiu da casa e encontrou Draco quase dormindo na soleira.

- O que é que você ficou fazendo lá dentro? – o loiro exclamou irritado. – Esqueceu que eu estou esperando aqui?

- Eles querem você lá dentro.

Draco o fitou.

- Sabem que sou eu?

- Claro que não, disse que era um colega de trabalho. Entre, Draco, e aproveite a única vez que os Weasley o tratarão bem.

Draco deu um sorriso sarcástico para o amigo. Neville girou a maçaneta e os dois entraram.

* * *

Logo depois que Neville saiu, a senhora Weasley virou-se para Lizbeth e perguntou: 

- Quem é esse colega de trabalho de Neville? É bruxo?

- Sim, é bruxo. Eu não sou. Esse colega estudou com Neville em Hogwarts, é o melhor amigo dele.

- Então era nosso amigo também. – disse Rony.

- Neville disse que na época da escola não eram amigos.

A morena não teve tempo de dizer mais nada, pois naquele momento, entravam na sala Neville Longbottom e Draco Malfoy.

Harry e Rony se levantaram num pulo. Os Weasley pareciam um tanto incrédulos de ver o loiro parado ali, com uma expressão de escárnio no rosto.

- Malfoy? Foi você que ajudou minha irmã? – perguntou Rony, quase rindo de nervoso.

O loiro confirmou com a cabeça, e Hermione fez a pergunta que estava na cabeça de todos:

- Por quê?

Draco não teve tempo de responder, pois Ginny falou por ele.

- Não é óbvio? Ele é um Malfoy, fez pelo dinheiro. Papai, eu acho que o senhor Malfoy está querendo ir embora. Entregue-lhe a recompensa e acabe logo com isso.

A raiva nas palavras de Ginny não passou despercebida por Hermione, que a fitou com curiosidade.

- Claro, claro. O cheque já está pronto. – ele passou um pedaço de papel para Draco. – Obrigado, senhor Malfoy, por trazer minha filha de volta.

Draco apertou a mão do senhor Weasley, e se virou para ir embora.

- Você vem, Nev? – ele perguntou.

- Já estou indo.

Lançando um ultimo olhar para Ginny, Draco Malfoy deixou a casa dos Weasley.

* * *

**N/A: **E aí, gostaram? Deixem reviews!

Obrigada pelas reviews capítulo anterior: Ninde Seregon, Sarah-Lupin-Black, Kika Felton-87, BiaMalfoy84, Lillix, BeBeL Malfoy, Chi Dieh (não me trucide por favor...), Joana, Amanda, Lú, Carol Evans, Catarina e Angelina Michelle.

Até o próximo capítulo!

PS: Para os que estão acompanhando **No Escuro**, já já vem capítulo novo!


	10. O Sonho

**N/A:** Eu não demorei muito dessa vez, né? Até que fui rápida! É que eu dei um gás no Natal... Bem, espero que gostem desse capítulo!

**Capítulo 10 – O Sonho**

No dia seguinte, a primeira manchete do Profeta Diário era a volta de Ginny Weasley. Milhares de cartas chegaram na Toca, e a senhora Weasley estava ficando quase louca com tantas respostas que tinha para escrever.

Ginny ainda não tinha conversado a sós com Harry, mas sabia que isso tinha que acontecer eventualmente. Naquela manhã, resolvera dar uma volta no bosque que rodeava sua casa, e Hermione se oferecera para acompanhá-la.

Caminhavam a um bom tempo quando a morena perguntou:

- Quando foi que você se apaixonou pelo Malfoy?

Ginny parou e a fitos, com os olhos arregalados.

- O quê?

- Eu não sou boba, Ginny. Você estava com muita raiva ontem, mas estava estampado na sua cara que você estava magoada. O que aconteceu?

- Nem eu sei. Durante a viagem, passamos muito tempo juntos, ele me ajudava com magia. Acho que simplesmente aconteceu.

- E ele gosta de você também?

- Não. Deixou bem claro que eu não passo de uma Weasley nojenta.

Ela não quis entrar em detalhes, e Hermione não forçou. Caminharam em silêncio por mais um tempo, até que Harry apareceu correndo e arfando.

- Oi, Gin, Mione.

- Olá, Harry.

Ele continuou caminhando ao lado delas até que Hermione se lembrou subitamente que Rony estava esperando, e deixou os dois sozinhos.

- Está conseguindo se adaptar bem? – ele perguntou, se sentindo um pouco desconfortável.

- Ah, é estranho. Mas estou adorando. Cada vez me lembro de mais vezes. Até sonhei com o dia em que nós dois começamos a namorar.

- Mesmo?

- É. Tive muitos sonhos com você, Harry.

Ficaram em silencio. Ginny pensava no que falar, e Harry também não sabia como abordar o assunto que queria conversar com a ruiva.

- Ginny, eu sei que você não está pronta ainda, mas eu realmente preciso te dizer isso. Eu ainda estou apaixonado por você, como você deve imaginar. E estou disposto a esperar que você recupere a sua memória ou se apaixone por mim de novo...

- Eu quero tentar, Harry. Você não terá que esperar. Quero tentar a partir de agora.

Ela sabia que o que estava fazendo era errado com ele, mas não pôde evitar. Por que não tentar esquecer Draco com alguém gentil como Harry? O moreno era tudo o que ela precisava. Gentil, corajoso, paciente, bonito, apaixonado. Perfeito _demais_. Mas não importava. Ela queria tentar. Ela _tinha_ que tentar.

Sentiu Harry se aproximou para um beijo e fechou os olhos. Foi inevitável. A lembrança dos beijos de Draco surgiu quase que imediatamente, e ela teve que se concentrar para pensar somente em Harry.

Voltaram para casa de mãos dadas, e foram felicitados pela família toda. Ginny recebeu um olhar de reprovação de Hermione, mas ignorou a cunhada. Por que ela não podia ser feliz?

* * *

Ginny demorou a se acostumar com a idéia de que estava noiva novamente de Harry Potter. O mundo bruxo tinha comemorado, uma vez que o anúncio do noivado foi capa de jornais e revistas por toda a Inglaterra. Lizbeth a visitava todos os dias, muitas vezes com Neville junto. Ele nunca falava em Draco, mas a amiga dissera a Ginny que ele ainda estava morando com Neville, e estava pensando em abrir uma loja no Beco Diagonal.

- Eu não entendo você. – Lizbeth disse em uma das suas visitas. – Você me disse que sonhou com Harry, quando estávamos no trem, lembra-se? Disse que não estava apaixonada por ele nem mesmo na época em que namoravam, no colégio. E agora está noiva dele novamente?

- Eu tenho que tentar, Lizbeth. Eu estou apaixonada por uma pessoa que não me quer. O que você quer que eu faça?

- Eu concordo que você deve tentar esquecer o Draco, mas não com Harry. Você sabe que não é justo com ele!

- Eu posso vir a amar o Harry!

Lizbeth revirou os olhos.

- Claro que vai, mentindo pra sim mesma! Você sabe muito bem que isso não vai acontecer, Gin. Você não o amava antes, o que te faz pensar que vai amar agora?

- As pessoas mudam. Eu quero tentar.

A morena balançou a cabeça, e resolveu deixar o assunto de lado. A amiga era teimosa como uma mula; a única coisa que ela podia fazer era esperar que Ginny visse a razão antes de magoar Harry seriamente.

Ginny passava muito tempo conversando com sua mãe, que não podia estar mais feliz. A senhora Weasley contava tantas historias que a deixava quase com dor de cabeça, mas adorava mesmo assim. Visitou a loja de logros dos irmãos mais velhos, foi com junto com o pai trabalhar no Ministério. Estava adorando redescobrir o mundo bruxo na Inglaterra. Harry a levava sempre para ver jogos de Quadribol, e até a levara novamente a Hogwarts. Reviu os velhos professores, e quase conseguiu um sorriso de Snape. Conversou com todos os seus antigos amigos e namorados, e mesmo com tanta atenção, faltava a única pessoa que ela queria.

Draco continuou morando na casa de Neville, que se ocupava com os preparativos para o casamento. O loiro estava tentando achar um lugar para abrir uma loja de vassouras, mas até agora não conseguira encontrar um estabelecimento comercial que lhe agradasse e que estivesse disponível.

Ele lia o Profeta Diário constantemente, e ficava irritado sempre que via uma noticia sobre Virginia Weasley e Harry Potter. Quase todos os dias. Seu nome havia sido citado algumas vezes, apenas dizendo que ele tinha ajudado Neville Longbottom a trazer Ginny de volta. Com aquela notícia, Draco fora aceito novamente na comunidade bruxa. Sua fama de bruxo das trevas tinha desaparecido com uma velocidade incrível, e as pessoas até paravam para cumprimentá-lo nas ruas. Ele achava aquilo irritante. Era muito melhor quando as pessoas tinham medo dele, assim o deixavam em paz.

Vira Ginny uma única vez depois daquele dia na toca. Ela estava com Harry passeando no Beco Diagonal, sendo abordada por milhões de pessoas e sorrindo para todos. Draco sorriu para si mesmo; ela deveria estar tão irritada quanto ele.

Ela a observou de longe. Harry estava colado nela, segurando sua mão. Viu Ginny se desvencilhar do noivo e se afastar, enquanto Harry respondia as perguntas com uma desenvoltura impressionante. Ela se caminhou rapidamente em direção ao beco em que Draco se encontrava, e ele não teve tempo de se esconder.

Ginny encostou-se a uma das laterais do beco e suspirou, com a cabeça baixa. Só então olhou para cima e o viu.

- É horrível, não? Ter que ficar respondendo tantas perguntas e sorrindo o tempo todo. – ele perguntou, fitando-a.

- Você tem passado por isso também?

- Tenho, desde que o Profeta anunciou que eu não era um bruxo das trevas, e sim uma pessoa com sentimentos, que trouxe Virginia Weasley de volta.

Ela não respondeu. Fitaram-se por alguns minutos, até que ele falou:

- Seu noivo deve estar te procurando.

- Eu disse a ele que ia tomar um pouco de ar e depois voltava. – ela hesitou. – Então... Como você está?

- Bem. – ele achou aquela conversa muito desconfortável. – E você?

- Bem também... Draco, eu...

- Ginny? – era Harry.

Ela olhou para a entrada do beco e viu Harry a procurando; quando se voltou para Draco novamente, ele não estava mais lá. Resignada, acenou para o noivo e sorriu.

* * *

Draco não gostou de ter encontrado Ginny naquele dia. Ele já estava contando com a perspectiva de nunca mais vê-la, coisa que o alegrava e o entristecia. Alegrava, pois detestava vê-la ao lado de Potter, e desejava sinceramente não vê-los nunca mais daquela maneira, sorridentes. E entristecia, pois Ginny já havia tornado-se uma constante em sua vida, e a idéia de não vê-la nunca mais o deixava quase louco. Nem sabia porque, mas gostava de vê-la, odiava ter que ficar longe da ruiva.

Ginny, por sua vez, ficou um tanto quanto abalada ao ver Draco novamente. Quase se declarara, num impulso. Ela costumava caminhar muito no bosque que havia perto de sua casa, e para tentar esquecer o acontecimento, foi isso o que ela fez naquele dia.

Andava rapidamente, como se a velocidade fosse ajudá-la. Tropeçou várias vezes, mas mesmo assim continuou não prestando atenção no caminho. Só conseguia pensar em Draco. E não viu quando tropeçou em alguma coisa um pouco mais alta. Sentiu-se caindo, sua cabeça bateu em algo duro, e então ela não viu mais nada.

* * *

_Ela estava sentada, encolhida, no canto de uma sala muito escura. Sentia frio e fome, suas roupas eram velhas e estavam rasgadas. Ginny estava sozinha._

_Sabia onde se encontrava. Aquele lugar era alguma sala da casa dos Lestrange, e no dia seguinte fariam duas semanas que ela estava ali. Ginny também sabia também porquê estava ali. Alem de servir de isca para atrair o namorado Harry, os Comensais achavam que ela poderia ter alguma informação sobre os planos de Dumbledore. Para a infelicidade dos Comensais e dela, Ginny não sabia de nada._

_Ouviu passos perto da porta e se encolheu ainda mais. Estava certa de que sua hora havia chegado; Belatriz Lestrange havia dito que iriam começar a torturá-la logo. Ginny estava impressionada com a demora. A porta abriu lentamente, e a ruiva ficou muito surpresa ao ver Draco Malfoy parado ali._

_No momento do seqüestro, apenas o pai dele, Lucio Malfoy, estivera presente. Ela não tinha visto Draco em lugar nenhum. Na verdade, ela não sabia nem o que ele estava fazendo durante a guerra._

_Ele se aproximou e a fitou, com seus frios olhos cinzentos._

_- Vamos logo, Weasley._

_- O que?_

_- A casa está vazia agora, me deixaram no comando. Te levarei para fora daqui_

_Ela obviamente não acreditou nele. Por que um Malfoy a ajudaria? Era uma armadilha, ela sabia, Draco Malfoy a levaria direto para a tortura._

_- Muito ingênuo da sua parte, Malfoy, se acha que vou acreditar em você._

_- Você não tem escolha, Weasey. Meu pai e tia Belatriz vão estar aqi antes do anoitecer, e vão fazer coisas piores que torturá-la._

_- O que quer dizer? – ela perguntou, quase choramingando._

_- Agora você é a ingênua, Weasley, se não sabe o que os homens fazem com garotas bonitas durante a tortura. – ele respondeu num tom seco, revirando os olhos._

_Ela estremeceu._

_- E onde quer me leva?_

_- Apenas para fora daqui. Depois disso, é problema seu._

_- Por que está fazendo isso?_

_- Isto, Weasley, é meu problema. Agora vamos logo porque não temos muito tempo._

_Ginny parou de pensar em todas as coisas que poderiam dar errado e o seguiu. Como ele mesmo dissera, ela não tinha escolha. Draco poderia estar levando-na para a tortura, mas se ela não o seguisse agora, Lucio Malfoy a faria sofrer mais à noite._

_No caminho para fora, Ginny viu pelo menos três guardas estuporados, e olhou para o loiro impressionada._

_- Você estuporou todos eles?_

_- Obviamente. Quando disse que a casa estava vazia, significa que não há comensais aqui no momento, mas é claro que eles não vão deixar um garoto de dezoito anos cuidando da mansão Lestrange sozinho, Weasley._

_Eles deixaram a masmorra uns cinco minutos depois, e Draco a conduziu até os fundos da casa. Havia um bosque enorme ali, e Draco entregou uma bússola para a ruiva._

_- Atravesse a floresta caminhando sempre para o norte. Dá uma meia hora de caminhada., e então você encontrará um barco. Ele te levará direto para a França, o piloto está sob minhas ordens. Depois disso, faça o que quiser, mas saia da Inglaterra._

_Ela consentiu e perguntou_

_- E você?_

_- O que tem eu, Weasley?_

_- Você terá problemas com seu pai se ele descobrir que me ajudou._

_- Então não posso deixá-lo ficar sabendo, posso?_

_Ela consentiu novamente, e encarou os olhos frios e cinzentos, intrigada. Ginny já tinha perguntado antes, sabia que ele não diria porque estava fazendo aquilo._

_- Obrigado, Draco._

_- Não há tempo para essas baboseiras, Weasley._

_Ela sabia disso. Mesmo assim, Ginny se aproximou e o beijou._

_A reação de Draco não foi o que ela estava esperando. Ginny estava pronta para ouvi-lo dizer furioso que ela não passava de uma pobretona nojenta, mas Draco a segurou firme pela cintura e aprofundou o beijo. Ela enterrou suas mãos nos cabelos dele e os dois se beijaram com desespero pelo que pareceram horas, até que ele se lembrou de onde estavam._

_Ele se afastou e ela gemeu em protesto. Fitaram-se ofegantes, e então ele disse:_

_- Adeus, Weasley_

_Draco voltou para a casa; ela se embrenhou pela floresta e não olhou para trás._

_Correu, seus cabelos sujos grudando no rosto. Olhava a bússola constantemente para ter certeza de estar indo na direção certa. Quando finalmente alcançou o barco, depois de tropeços e arranhões, subiu a bordo exausta._

_Sentou-se perto do pilo e passou os dedos nos lábios. Draco Mafoy acabara de salvar sua vida, e ela nem mesmo sabia porquê. Pensando no loiro, adormeceu._

_O piloto a acordou um tempo depois._

_- Ei, garota, chegamos._

_Os dois desembarcaram e caminharam em silencio por um tempo, até chegarem em uma estrada de terra._

_- Seguindo em frente, você chegará em uma vila bruxa. Boa sorte, garota._

_Ela mal reparou quando o piloto foi embora, e até se esqueceu de agradecê-lo. Estava exausta, mas não podia desistir. Começou a caminhar, os olhos pesando. Não viu o tronco de árvore no chão, e quando tropeçou nele, a ultima coisa que sentiu foi sua cabeça batendo numa pedra. Depois, tudo ficou escuro._

**Continua...**

**N/A:** E aí? Já estavam esperando por isso? O que acharam?

Obrigada pelas reviews: Ana Bya Potter, Carol Malfoy Potter, Sarah-Lupin-Black, Chi Dieh (não, ela não está grávida... Isso ia ser óbvio demais!) e Ellen Potter!

Bom, resolvi colocar esse capítulo logo porque eu estou indo viajar e só volto depois do dia três... E até lá fico sem internet, então vai demorar um pouquinho pro próximo capítulo. Mas como ele já está pronto, assim que eu voltar eu posto.

**Trailer:**

_Ele voltou seus olhos para o jornal, como se esperasse que ela fosse embora._

- _Não vim para encontrar Neville e Lizbeth, já os vi hoje. Vim para falar com você._

_Draco pousou o jornal lentamente no sofá, fitando-a._

- _Sou todo ouvidos. – ele disse, num tom irônico._

_Ela não se intimidou com a falta de paciência do loiro; sentou-se na poltrona de frente e resolveu ser direta._

- _Eu recuperei minha memória, Draco._

**Até a próxima, deixem reviews!**

**Beijinhos...**


	11. Explicações à la Mr Darcy

**N/A:** Eu fui bem rápida dessa vez. Achei que não ia ser legal deixar vocês esperando, principalmente depois _daquele_ sonho! Espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo!

**Capítulo 11 – Explicações à la Mr. Darcy **

Ela abriu os olhos lentamente. Estava em um quarto claro, deitada em uma cama. Olhou para os lados e viu Harry sentado em uma cadeira próxima à cama, fitando-a com ansiedade.

- Ginny, você acordou!

Ela sorriu, sentindo-se confusa. Um milhão de imagens passavam pela sua cabeça. Era tudo tão rápido que ela se sentiu tonta, fechando os olhos novamente. Para a ruiva, era como se estivesse vendo sua vida inteira passar, e sua cabeça latejou.

Nem percebeu quando adormeceu novamente.

* * *

Quando acordou pela segunda vez, Harry não estava mais lá. No lugar que o noivo antes ocupara estava Lizbeth.

- O que aconteceu, Beth? Que lugar é este?

- Você caiu e bateu a cabeça enquanto caminhava perto da sua casa, há uma semana. Acordou faz três dias, e dormiu novamente logo em seguida, Harry estava aqui. Não se lembra?

Ginny levou uma das mãos à cabeça, e se sentou na cama.

- Sim, eu me lembro de tudo. Estamos em St Mungus?

- Estamos, sim. Você não sabe o escândalo que Neville deu para me deixarem entrar. Eu não poderia, sabe, por ser trouxa. Mas ele chegou ameaçando todo mundo, até que seus pais interferiram. Então eu entrei. Mas o que quer dizer com "eu me lembro de tudo"?

Ela encarou a amiga, e Lizbeth entendeu. Abriu um sorriso largo, e se debruçou para abraçar a amiga, quando Neville entrou no quarto.

- Ginny, você está acordada! – ele exclamou, deixando cair as flores que estavam em sua mão. – Eu trouxe flores, como você pode ver.

Neville trocou as flores do vaso que ficava em cima do criado-mudo de Ginny, e depois se sentou ao lado da noiva. Lizbeth olhou para ele sorrindo e disse:

- Ela tem uma novidade. Conte a ele, Ginny.

- Nev, eu recuperei a minha memória. _Toda _a minha memória.

O amigo deu um grito de felicidade, e houve muitos abraços e risadas ali. Quando Lizbeth e Neville finalmente se contiveram, Ginny começou a se levantar.

- O que diabos está fazendo? – perguntou Neville.

- Eu tenho que ir.

- Ir aonde? Você precisa descansar! – exclamou Lizbeth, atônita.

- Não, já descansei o suficiente, preciso ir agora. Preciso fazer isso imediatamente.

- Fazer o quê, Gin?

Ela fitou os amigos, ainda sentada na beirada da cama.

- Eu... Me lembrei de como saí da casa dos Lestrange. Foi Draco, ele me tirou de lá.

Lizbeth levantou as sobrancelhas, mas Neville não parecia surpresa.

- Você sabia? – Ginny perguntou.

- Sim. Ele me contou faz pouco tempo. Mas não podia dizer nada, claro. Não poderia trair a confiança de Draco. – respondeu o moreno, com um sorriso tímido.

- Por que Draco faria isso? – perguntou Lizbeth. – Vocês vivem dizendo que ele era realmente ruim naquela época.

- Eu não sei, Beth. – respondeu a ruiva.

- E agora você quer ir lá falar com ele, não é?

- Eu tenho que ir. Preciso saber.

Lizbeth assentiu com a cabeça. Nunca gostara de Draco, mas sabia que Ginny estava loucamente apaixonada por ele. A ruiva se levantou e se despediu dos amigos, deixando o quarto logo em seguida.

* * *

Foi um tanto complicado para Ginny sair do hospital sem que nenhum medico a visse. Quando finalmente conseguiu, usando as escadas, foi direto para a casa de Neville, já que Draco ainda estava morando ali.

A porta não estava trancada; ela entrou sem tocar a campainha. A casa estava silenciosa, e Ginny ficou com medo de Draco não estar. Foi direto para a sala, e suspirou de alívio ao avistar o loiro ali. Ele estava sentado no sofá, lendo um exemplar do Profeta Diário. Se ficou surpreso ao vê-la, não demonstrou. Ergueu as sobrancelhas e disse:

- Se está procurando Neville e Lizbeth, eles foram até St Mungus para vê-la. Não sabiam que tinha recebido alta.

- Eu acabei de acordar, não recebi alta ainda. Fugi de lá.

- Então é uma pena que não tenha os encontrado em casa.

Ele voltou seus olhos para o jornal, como se esperasse que ela fosse embora.

- Não vim para encontrar Neville e Lizbeth, já os vi hoje. Vim para falar com você.

Draco pousou o jornal lentamente no sofá, fitando-a.

- Sou todo ouvidos. – ele disse, num tom irônico.

Ela não se intimidou com a falta de paciência do loiro; sentou-se na poltrona de frente e resolveu ser direta.

- Eu recuperei minha memória, Draco.

Finalmente, com aquela declaração, ele esboçou uma reação. Primeiro empalideceu, logo em seguida corou, e quase teve um sobressalto. Ginny ficou satisfeita ao ver que finalmente conseguira prender a atenção de Draco.

- Eu me lembro até mesmo de como a perdi. Bati a cabeça com força numa pedra. E como dez dias atrás bati de novo, recuperei toda a minha memória. Nunca vou entender a ciência, isso não faz o menor sentido, mas estou feliz mesmo assim. E você, não está?

Ele sentiu todo o cinismo contido nessa ultima frase e se irritou:

- Pare de tagarelar e vá direto ao ponto, Weasley. Está aqui porque se lembrou de como saiu da casa dos Lestrange.

- Sim, este é um dos motivos. E já que o mencionou, vamos começar por ele. Por que me ajudou, Draco?

- Você fez essa pergunta naquele dia.

- E você não quis responder. Mas acho que agora, você não tem mais nada a esconder. Conte-me sua história, Draco. Eu preciso saber.

Draco suspirou.

- Eu não estava apaixonado por você, Weasley.

- Não achei que estivesse.

Ele se levantou do sofá, apreensivo, e pôs-se a caminhar pela sala, numa postura muito _à la_ Mr. Darcy. Ginny o seguia com os olhos.

- O porquê, você quer saber. Acho que há inúmeros motivos. Primeiro, eu tinha certeza que você não sabia de nada sobre os planos de Dumbledore. Segundo, também sabia que Potter não tinha certeza de onde você estava e não poderia ajudá-la porque estava se preparando para a batalha final contra Voldemort. Em resumo, você era uma perdida ali dentro que não sabia de nada e que não seria ajudada por ninguém.

- E então você ajudou.

- Eu não era um Comensal, como bem sabe. Não sentia prazer nenhum em ver torturas e mortes. Naquele dia, antes de sair, meu pai havia me dito que à noite, eu teria que... te violentar na frente dos Comensais, para provar que poderia ser um deles. Claro que meu pai achava que esse era meu desejo.

- Mas quando você me ajudou, não recusou meu beijo.

- Sim, Weasley, não recusei, mas uma coisa é violentar uma mulher, outra é ser beijado por ela. Eu sou homem, e as circunstâncias...

- Eu sei, Draco, não podemos explicar aquele beijo. Mas o que aconteceu depois?

- Voltei para casa e acordei os guardas. Claro que lancei um feitiço de memória em cada um deles. Quando meu pai e os Lestrange chegaram, ficaram furiosos com seu sumiço e mataram todos os guardas. E depois...

Ele fez uma pequena pausa, e ela se preparou para o pior.

- Ficaram nervosos comigo também, já que eu deveria estar cuidando de tudo. – ele deu uma risadinha cínica. – Nunca recebi tantas Maldições _Cruciatus_ na vida. Até o próprio Voldemort apareceu para a festa.

Ginny levou as mãos à boca, chocada demais para dizer alguma coisa. Ergueu-se para ir em direção a ele, mas um olhar do loiro a impediu. Ela sabia que Draco detestava que sentissem pena dele. Resignada, ela sentou-se de novo na poltrona.

- Eu tive sorte, pois meu pai contentou-se apenas com a tortura. Ele não usou a Poção _Veritaserum_; não passou pela cabeça dele que você tinha saído de lá com minha ajuda. Para ele, eu tinha cometido um deslize, mas meu maior desejo ainda era ser fiel a Voldemort. Por isso não desconfiou.

- E como você se livrou de ser um?

- Dois dias depois, encontrei-me secretamente com Lupin. Eu confiava nele, sabia que seria discreto. Contei-lhe a localização da base principal de Voldemort, e disse que os Lestrange tinham capturado você. Contei a ele tudo o que sabia, menos que você já tinha escapado e estava na França. Não era seguro ainda. Por algum motivo que desconheço, Lupin acreditou em mim, e pouco tempo depois, Potter derrotou Voldemort e a guerra acabou.

Ela o olhava incrédula. Nunca poderia imaginar que Draco tivera tal participação. Sua interferência havia mudado o rumo da guerra e praticamente assegurado a vitória de Harry e Dumbledore! Era absurdo que ninguém reconhecesse seus feitos.

- Draco, por que nunca contou isso a ninguém?

- Naquela época, não queria mais fama, como na época de Hogwarts. Não teria um minuto de sossego de fosse aclamado como herói. Resolvi, então, deixar toda a glória para os outros. Quando procurei Dumbledore, disse-lhe que tinha motivos para acreditar que você estava na França. Acho que ele sempre soube da minha participação, mas não disse nada. Algum tempo depois, recebi uma carta dele dizendo que você não estava na França. Já devia ter assumido a identidade de Dominique Vallosh.

Eles ficaram em silencio por alguns motivos, cada um com seus pensamentos. Depois de um tempo, ela se levantou e sentou-se no sofá ao lado dele, que a fitou.

- Você disse que há outros motivos para você ter vindo aqui. Quais?

- É apenas mais um motivo, e você sabe bem qual é.

Ele a encarou.

- Está apaixonada por mim. – ele disse. – E o que vamos fazer agora? Ser felizes para sempre? Você tem um noivo, e sua família não me vê como o namorado ideal para você.

- Então você gosta de mim.

Ele não respondeu. Ginny achava que essa tinha sido a pior declaração de amor que ela já ouvira. Não houvera romantismo, nem da parte dele nem da parte dela. E mesmo assim, estavam os dois certos que tinham que ficar juntos.

Mas Draco havia se lembrado muito bem. Havia Harry, haviam os Weasley. Seus pais e irmãos nunca iriam aceitar o loiro na família, e ela não queria magoar seu noivo. Harry não merecia. E Draco sabia que ela não iria arriscar uma briga com a família agora.

Ambos pensavam nos contras da relação, mas mesmo assim, aproximaram-se para um beijo. O último.

Foi um beijo rápido, apenas um toque de lábios. Quando se afastaram, ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

- Seu noivo deve estar esperando. – ele disse.

Ela assentiu, e se levantou do sofá; olhou para o loiro uma última vez e disse:

- Adeus, Draco.

* * *

Ginny voltou para o Hospital St Mungus, para encontrar quase toda a sua família lá. Sua mãe estava sentada em uma cadeira, enquanto seu pai a abanava. Neville e Lizbeth estavam em um canto, e sorriram ao vê-lo.

- Veja, Sra. Weasley. Ginny voltou. – disse a morena.

Molly se levantou e quase pulou em cima da filha.

- Ah, Ginny, nunca mais faça isso! Neville me disse que você simplesmente tinha ido embora porque tinha que resolver algo, mas não quis dizer _onde_! Eu não posso perder você de novo, Ginny, minha Ginny.

- Você não vai me perder, mamãe; eu vou ficar aqui do seu lado pra sempre.

Ginny foi abraçada por todos os seus familiares, e logo Lizbeth contou que a ruiva tinha recuperado sua memória. Isso foi recebido com tantos aplausos e beijos que Ginny achou fosse sufocar ali.

Ela recebeu alta depois de muita insistência. Os médicos queriam examiná-la por mais uma semana, mas Ginny afirmou que estava ótima. Tudo o que queria, naquele momento, era ir para casa.

Lizbeth a seguia com os olhos, ela sabia. Queria conversar com a amiga, contar-lhe tudo o que tinha acontecido com Draco na casa de Neville. E assim que chegaram na Toca, Ginny contou à morena sobre sua conversa com Draco.

- Eu não acredito que você está desistindo dele. – disse Lizbeth, olhando-a com pena.

- Não me olhe desse jeito, você sabe que a ultima coisa que quero é magoar minha família. Eu não tenho escolha, Lizbeth. Eu tenho minha memória de volta, eu sei o que Draco Malfoy significa para a minha família.

- Mas se você contar o que Draco fez, talvez...

- Eu não posso contar, Draco não quer. Eu não vou traí-lo. Não se preocupe comigo. Vou ficar bem.

- E o que vai fazer em relação a Harry?

- Só há uma coisa a fazer, não é?

* * *

Neville chegou em casa quase voando. Tinha saído sem sua varinha, algo muito imprudente, e não podia aparatar. Demorou para chegar mais do que previra.

A noiva havia ido para a Toca conversar com Ginny, e ele sabia que tinha que falar com Draco. Encontrou-o no mesmo lugar em que a ruiva o deixara. Draco estava sentado no sofá, e encarava a lareira. Neville sentou-se ao lado do amigo e esperou até que o loiro percebesse a sua presença.

Quando isso finalmente aconteceu, Neville perguntou:

- Você contou a ela?

- Sim, tudo.

- E vão ficar juntos?

Draco o olhou.

- Por que diz isso?

- Porque eu te conheço. E sei que você gosta dela. E é um tanto óbvio que ela gosta de você.

- Que seja, Neville. Sim, eu gosto dela. Está feliz que admiti? Mas não vamos ficar juntos.

Neville riu.

- Você só pode estar brincando!

- Eu tenho cara de palhaço?

- Por que diabos não vão ficar juntos?

- Porque a família dela não me aceita, Longbottom! Nunca vai aceitar. E ela não vai querer deixá-los tristes, vai? – ele disse isso no maior tom Malfoy que Neville ouvira desde que estavam em Hogwarts.

- E você vai deixá-la ir? O que seu pai diria se visse um Malfoy desistindo por causa de um monte de Weasleys?

- Eu realmente poderia te bater agora.

O moreno deu um sorriso e se levantou, indo parar na frente da lareira.

- Draco, a família dela não te aceita agora. Mas você pode fazer com que eles te aceitem.

- Do que está falando?

- Você sabe. Não a perca. Você não achará outra como ela, acredite.

Draco olhou para o amigo com as sobrancelhas erguidas, num sinal de que tinha entendido. E então, pela primeira vez na vida, ele disse com todas as letras:

- Você pode me ajudar?

**Continua...**

**N/A:** E aí? Expliquei bonitinho?

(1) Esse Mr. Darcy não é o Mark Darcy de Bridget Jones, mas o Fitzwilliam Darcy de Orgulho e Preconceito, livro de Jane Austen que eu tinha acabado de reler pela vigésima quinta vez quando resolvi escrever essa cena.

Obrigada pelas reviews: Carol Malfoy Potter, Sarah-Lupin-Black, Ronnie Weezhy, Dark Angel Malfoy e Ellen-Potter.

O próximo capítulo ainda não tem nome, e está sendo escrito. Já to no finalzinho, então não devo demorar...

Deixem reviews!

Beijinhos!


	12. Reportagens e Cerimônias

**N/A:** Eu não demorei tanto assim, vai... Esse capítulo foi um pouco difícil de escrever, principalmente a parte final. Enfim, espero que gostem!

**Capítulo 12 – Reportagens e Cerimônias**

Ginny acordou naquele dia se sentindo indisposta. Havia se passado apenas dois dias desde a sua saída do Hopsital St Mungus, e ela não via Harry desde então. O noivo viria à Toca para vê-la naquela manhã, ela sabia.

Levantou-se e vestiu a primeira roupa que achou no armário; Ginny sabia que aquela manhã seria incrivelmente difícil. Desceu para o térreo e ficou muito supresa de encontrar Harry já a esperando, com um buquê de rosas na mão. Ela se sentiu ainda pior ao ver as flores. Forçou um sorriso e andou em direção ao noivo.

- Olá, Harry. O que faz aqui tão cedo?

- Não pude esperar. Precisava muito falar com você.

Não havia mais ninguém na sala, e os dois se sentaram no sofá. Ginny pegou as flores e agradeceu.

- O que é tão importante, Harry?

- Eu realmente nem sei como começar, Gin.

- Vá direto ao ponto. Sempre achei a melhor solução. – ela sorriu.

- Eu... não posso me casar com você.

Ela o olhou, estupefata. Harry tinha dito as mesmas palavras que ela planejara dizer a ele, naquela manhã.

- Eu sei que preciso explicar, então por favor, apenas me escute. Depois pode brigar comigo, se quiser. Eu vou entender.

- Não vou brigar com você, Harry.

Ele sorriu.

- Eu estava realmente apaixonado por você, Gin, quando começamos a namorar, em Hogwarts. Mas então você desapareceu, e eu não consegui pensar em outra coisa a não ser encontrá-la. Passei esses dez anos esperando que você voltasse, mas acabei não percebendo o óbvio. Se você voltasse, as coisas não seriam como antes. Dez anos podem mudar muito as pessoas, e eu mudei. Eu ainda amo você, mas não como a amava antes.

- Você me ama como uma irmã.

- Sim. Eu acho que se esse amor que eu sentia não conseguiu sobreviver nesses dez anos, então ele não era suficiente. Eu não quero magoá-la, Gin.

- Eu sei, Harry. E eu entendo, porque você sabe que eu sinto o mesmo. Eu te amo, mas não estou apaixonada por você. Dez anos é muito tempo.

- Acho que eu fiquei tão obcecado em encontrá-la que me fechei para o resto. Na minha cabeça, você ainda era quem eu queria, e eu não deixei que meu coração sentisse outra coisa. Entenda, meu maior desejo foi a sua volta. Mas quero você aqui como minha amiga, minha irmã. Não minha esposa.

- Fico feliz que tenhamos nos entendido assim, Harry. Eu ia dizer tudo isso a você esta manhã, sabe. – ele riu. – Mas fique sabendo que eu vou te amar para sempre.

Os dois se abraçaram, e logo no almoço, que seria uma festa de comemoração a Ginny, por ter sua memória de volta, os dois ex-noivos deram a notícia do fim dos planos de casamento. Todos os Weasley ficaram muito tristes e indignados, e não pararam de dizer que Harry e Ginny eram perfeitos um para o outro.

A ruiva sabia que teria um trabalhão para convencê-los de que seria melhor assim, mas não se importava. Era um peso a menos em sua consciência e ela estava feliz por isso.

- Você fez a coisa certa. – disse Hermione, quando as duas se encontraram sozinhas.

- Eu sei.

Ela se sentia leve, como há muito tempo não se sentia.

* * *

Exatamente como Ginny esperava, sua mãe fez milhões de perguntas sobre o rompimento de seu noivado com Harry. Ginny não podia dizer simplesmente: "ah, mãe, estou apaixonada por Draco Malfoy!", então dizia que ela e Harry se amavam muito, mas apenas como amigos.

O interrogatório durou aproximadamente três dias, até que a Sra. Weasley finalmente se cansou e decidiu aceitar. Harry continuava vindo à Toca, e passava horas conversando com Ginny. A ruiva estava realmente aliviada de ter terminando com Harry de maneira tão agradável, e adorava quando o ex-noivo visitava sua família.

Naquele dia em especial, ele apareceu com o Profeta Diário no bolso, e durante o almoço, em que estavam presentes apenas Ginny, Harry, o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley, ele perguntou:

- Vocês viram o jornal de hoje?

- Ainda não tive tempo, Harry. – disse o Sr. Weasley. – Há alguma coisa de interessante?

- Há uma entrevista muito curiosa com Neville. Você talvez queira dar uma olhada, Gin.

Ele estendeu o jornal a ela, que pegou com as sobrancelhas erguidas, parecendo muito curiosa.

- Leia alto, Gin. – pediu sua mãe.

- Está bem.

_Entrevista Exclusiva com Neville Longbottom!_

_Revelações Bombásticas!_

**_PD:_**_ Boa tarde, Sr. Longbottom. Agora, diga-me, porque quis dar essa entrevista?_

**_NL:_**_ Boa tarde! Bem, para ajudar um amigo, para falar a verdade. Estou aqui para revelar segredos sobre Draco Malfoy._

**_PD:_**_ Isso é mesmo uma surpresa, Sr. Longbottom! Por favor, conte-nos sua história!_

À medida que ia lendo, ainda em voz alta, Ginny conseguia acreditar ainda menos. Neville estava revelando a toda comunidade bruxa a participação de Draco na guerra! Desde o dia em que o loiro a ajudara a sair da casa dos Lestrange até quando deu informações crucias a Remus Lupin, Neville contava tudo com minuciosos detalhes.

Mas para a ruiva, o que chamou sua atenção foi o final da entrevista.

**_PD:_**_ Sr. Longbottom, é realmente um espanto tudo o que o senhor acabou de me contar, e acho que concorda comigo quando disser que Draco Malfoy merece uma Ordem de Merlin!_

**_NL:_**_ Draco não está preocupado com prêmios ou fama. Por isso não revelou nada antes._

**_PD:_**_ Então porque está dando essa entrevista?_

**_NL:_**_ Para ajudá-lo. Draco sempre foi muito mal-visto pela comunidade bruxa. Quero melhorar a imagem dele, para que a família de uma certa mulher passe a gostar dele, se é que você me entende._

**_PD:_**_ Então vamos todos desejar boa sorte ao Sr. Malfoy. Muito obrigado pela entrevista, Sr. Longbottom, e até a próxima._

- Ora, mas é mesmo uma surpresa! – exclamou o Sr. Weasley, animado. – Quem diria...

- Espero que ele tenha sorte com a mulher, não é, querido? – perguntou a Sra. Weasley.

Harry, contudo, não disse uma única palavra, e olhava para Ginny com curiosidade. A ruiva ainda segurava o jornal, e estava com os olhos um pouco arregalados. Ela olhou para o ex-noivo e este sorriu para ela.

- Ele vai receber a Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe. – Harry disse.

- Vai? – murmurou Ginny.

- Vai, eu fui chamado para entregar. A cerimônia está marcada para daqui a dois dias. Gin, você quer ir dar uma volta no bosque?

- Ahn... claro, Harry.

Ela se levantou um pouco desajeitada, e derrubou uma cadeira. Sua mãe a olhou com as sobrancelhas erguida.

- Tome cuidado, não queremos que você caia de novo.

- Não se preocupe, Sra. Weasley. Eu cuido dela. – disse Harry.

Os dois saíram para os fundos da Toca e o moreno não demorou a falar:

- Você parece bem surpresa.

- Eu estou.

- Você não sabia disso tudo?

Ela o olhou.

- Sabia, para falar a verdade. Ele me contou, foi ele quem eu fui procurar quando fugi de St Mungus. Mas não sabia que ele iria deixar Neville publicar tudo num jornal. Lizbeth não me contou nada.

- Acho que ela queria que fosse uma surpresa. – Harry sorriu. – Acho que seus pais vão aceitá-lo agora.

Ginny parou de andar e segurou o braço dele.

- É tão óbvio assim? Que sou eu, quero dizer.

- Pros seus pais, obviamente que não. Rony provavelmente não vai pensar nessa possibilidade, você sabe como ele é. Seus irmãos mais velhos... Acho que não sabem também.

- Hermione sabe. Eu contei algumas coisas para ela.

- Então somos apenas nós dois. Alem de Neville e Lizbeth, claro.

- Você o aceita, Harry? Sua opinião é importante para mim.

- Ginny, Draco Malfoy não é minha pessoa favorita no mundo. Nós já tivemos desavenças demais. Mas o que ele fez é louvável, claro, e eu acho que ele gosta muito de você, para ter se exposto assim. Eu nem sonharia em ser contra.

Ginny o abraçou e murmurou:

- Obrigada, Harry.

* * *

Dois dias se passaram, e Ginny não tinha ido falar com Draco. Tinha decidido esperar; assistiria a cerimônia em que Draco receberia a Ordem de Merlin, e depois falaria com ele. E se tudo desse certo, conversaria com a família.

Todos os Weasley foram convidados para ver a condecoração de Draco Malfoy, e a Toca estava em polvorosa.

- Não entendo porque todos nós fomos chamados. – resmungava Rony.

- Harry vai presidir a cerimônia. E você tem que reconhecer o que Draco fez, Rony! – Hermione quase gritava em resposta.

- Eu não disse que não reconheço. Mas não tenho que gostar dele!

- Ah, tem sim! Ronald Weasley, você vai tratá-lo bem na cerimônia e em todas as vezes que encontrá-lo!

Hermione deixou Rony na sala da Toca e saiu dali batendo um pouco os pés, numa atitude um pouco infantil.

- O que foi que deu nela? – perguntou Rony a Harry.

O moreno deu de ombros e sorriu. Hermione voltou pouco tempo depois dizendo que já estava na hora. Ginny desceu do quarto naquela hora, e Rony perguntou:

- Por que você está toda bonita e arrumada?

* * *

Ele odiava aquilo tudo. A cerimônia não tinha nem começado e Draco já estava odiando. Ele já estava no local indicado, que parecia um grande palco na opinião dele. A sala era redonda, e ele estava no centro, na parte mais baixa. Em volta, haviam cadeiras vermelhas confortáveis, aproximadamente umas quinhentas. Elas estavam arrumadas como se estivessem sob escadas, e Draco se sentiu no meio de um minimizado campo de Quadribol.

O loiro tinha chegado cedo; de acordo com ele, quanto mais cedo ele chegasse, mais cedo terminava. Ficou um tanto zangado ao constatar que ninguém ali iria colaborar com ele. Só iriam começar depois de _todos_ os convidados chegarem. Draco tentou protestar, dizendo que _ele_ era o homenageado, mas não adiantou muito.

Ele estava sentado em um tipo de poltrona, que seria dele durante a cerimônia. Não tinha ninguém ali, a não ser Neville e Lizbeth, que já tinham escolhido seus lugares. O bruxo que tinha lhe mostrado o lugar, o mesmo para quem Draco havia reclamado, já tinha ido embora. Pouco tempo depois, os convidados começaram a chegar. Eram funcionários do alto escalão do Ministério, ex-membros da Ordem de Fênix, professores e ex-alunos de Hogwarts.

Draco viu quando Remus Lupin chegou com a esposa e Sirius Black, viu a antiga professora de Adivinhação, Sibila Trelawney, procurar seu lugar. Quando Severo Snape, seu ex-professor de Poções, chegou, não se sentou imediatamente. Ao invés disso, desceu até onde o loiro estava e o cumprimentou.

- Olá, Sr. Malfoy.

- Professor Snape. – Draco respondeu, com um aceno de cabeça.

O Mestre de Poções não disse mais nada, mas olhou para Draco com um meio-sorriso, o quê, vindo de Snape, já era muito. _Severo Snape estava orgulhoso dele!_ Draco sabia que durante a época de Hogwarts, o professor só o protegia porque não podia estragar sua imagem de Comensal da Morte, já que Lucio Malfoy, seu pai, era um. Snape não gostava de nenhum aluno, nem mesmo de Harry Potter, uma consolação para Draco naquela época. O loiro achava que o professor jamais havia ficado orgulhoso de um aluno, até aquele momento.

Snape se sentou em uma cadeira numa das fileiras da frente, esperando. Os convidados foram chegando, até que Draco sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Ele se virou com violência, assustado, e quase sacou a varinha, mas parou quando viu que era um bruxo baixinho, com um ar ansioso.

- Sr. Malfoy, não deveria estar aqui, os convidados não devem vê-lo antes do início da cerimônia! Por favor, venha comigo.

Draco xingou mentalmente o primeiro bruxo que o havia levado para aquele lugar, e seguiu o baixinho.

O bruxo o levou para uma saleta, e o loiro praticamente se jogou no sofá, esperando. Foi deixado sozinho por uns momentos, até que o mesmo bruxo baixinho voltou.

- Você já vai entrar. Vamos, vamos.

Ele foi levado para a sala que estava anteriormente, se perguntando se toda aquela enrolação era mesmo necessária. Quando Draco foi anunciado, pelo próprio Professor Dumbledore, levou um susto. Todos os convidados se levantaram e começaram a bater palmas, e o loiro mal conseguia distinguir alguém ali.

Caminhou em direção ao diretor, que estava ao lado de Harry Potter. Este segurava uma medalha e sorria. _Sorriso forçado_, pensou Draco. Ele permaneceu sério, e Dumbledore começou a ler os seus feitos:

- A Draco Malfoy, por ter revelado informações cruciais para a derrota de Lorde Voldemort, por ter se arriscado sobremaneira ao fazer isto, demonstrando grande coragem e nobreza de coração, a comunidade bruxa oferece a Ordem de Merlim, Primeira Classe.

Harry se aproximou de Draco, e colocou a medalha em volta de seu pescoço. Os convidados voltaram a se levantar a aplaudir, muitos falando ao mesmo tempo. Draco apertou a mão de Harry e de Dumbledore, duvidando de cada palavra que o diretor havia dito.

Muitos bruxos queriam apertar a mão de Draco, mas ele não se importava. Vasculhou a platéia, procurando. Não se importava com ninguém ali, não se importava com a medalha. O loiro mal olhava para aquelas pessoas apertando sua mão. Quando as pessoas começaram a ir embora, ele se sentiu aliviado. Estava terminado, não teria que passar por aqueles insuportáveis momentos novamente.

Era muita gente, ele não conseguia reconhecer quase ninguém. Ficou irritadíssimo quando o diretor o chamou para conversar, e teve que desviar sua atenção da platéia. Dumbledore falava animadamente, mas Draco não ouvia. Não soube quanto tempo ficou ali, olhando com uma expressão vazia para o rosto do diretor, até que ele disse:

- Ah, todos os convidados já foram, Sr. Malfoy, tenho que ir também. Parabéns, novamente.

Dumbledore apertou sua mão pela milésima vez, e Draco ficou olhando o diretor se afastar. _Ótimo, todos já foram embora! E eu não sei se ela veio!_, ele pensou, ainda mais irritado. Olhou novamente para as cadeiras vermelhas, pesaroso. Correu o olhos ao redor da sala circular, e então ele a viu.

Ginny era a única pessoa ali, além dele. Estava sentada no alto de uma das escadas, com as mãos cruzadas sobre os joelhos. Quando ele a viu, a ruiva se levantou e desceu as escadas sem pressa. Parou na frente dele, sorrindo.

- Oi. – ela disse.

- Oi.

- Eu li a reportagem de Neville, no Profeta.

- Então você sabe que ele estava se referindo a você.

- Eu espero que sim. – ela sorriu. – Minha família vai ter que te aceitar, Draco. Eu não quero mais ficar sem você.

- A sua mãe não vai querer me _abraçar_, vai? – ele fez uma careta.

Ginny riu, e o beijou. Beijaram-se por alguns minutos, e então ele perguntou:

- Sua família está aí fora?

- Sim, estão me esperando.

- E eles sabem porque está aqui?

- Ainda não contei. Disse que queria falar com Dumbledore.

Ela passou os braços novamente pelo pescoço dele, e ia beijá-lo novamente, quando ouviu a voz de Rony:

- Ginny, o diretor já... O que está acontecendo aqui? – ele gritou, fazendo com que todos os Weasley, mais Harry e Hermione, entrassem na sala.

Rony já ia voar pra cima de Draco, mas Harry e Hermione o seguraram. Ginny entrelaçou sua mão na de Draco, olhou para os pais e disse:

- Eu tenho que contar uma coisa.

**

* * *

N/A: Notaram que não tem o "continua" no final desse capítulo. Isso significa que esse é o capítulo final. Pois é, acabou aqui... Vou escrever só um epílogo pequeno!**

Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo? Eu não quis fazer o Harry ser **o coitado**, então eu o coloquei terminando com a Ginny. Gostaram da reportagem no Neville, e da cerimônia?

Obrigada pelas reviews: Sarah-Lupin-Black (mas agora ta tudo certo, tadenho de mais ninguém, hehehehe), Lillith1 (aquele também é um dos meus favoritos!), Mystica Black (obrigada por achar minha fic linda!), Ana Bya Potter (espero que você veja esse capítulo, eu não tenho como ficar avisando todo mundo que me pede, desculpe!) Carol Malfoy Potter (claro que ele não desiste!) e MaRi-AlMeIdInHa (é, é estranho o Draco e Neville amigos, mas em dez anos tudo pode acontecer... )

O epílogo eu não sei quando sai, mas espero que logo!

Beijinhos!

P.S.: Posso fazer propaganda? Leiam minha fic nova, "No Escuro", hehehehe... E deixem reviews !


	13. Epílogo

**N/A:** Eu sei, eu sei, já estou me preparando pras pedras. Demorei tanto com esse epílogo que duvide que alguém vá ler, depois de tanto tempo... Mas, se alguém ler, a explicação para a minha demora pode ser encontrada no meu profile... E, se alguém ler, deixe reviews! Bom, é isso, a fic chegou ao fim, espero que gostem do final. O epílogo ficou curto, mas é assim que tem que ser! Beijinhos e até a próxima!

**Procurando Ginny**

**Epílogo**

_Três anos depois_

Não fora nada fácil para os Weasley aceitarem a presença de Draco Malfoy na família. Ron, em particular, tinha digerido a informação de uma maneira que assustou todos os que estavam presentes. Jogou um feitiço no loiro, deixando-o desacordado, e saiu batendo os pés.

Mas Ginny sabia que, com o tempo, todos acabariam aceitando, e ela não estava errada. Sua mãe e seus irmãos mais velhos, talvez por não conhecerem Draco tão bem como os mais novos, foram os primeiros a receberem Draco na Toca sorrindo. Hermione e Harry conseguiram convencer Ron a, pelo menos, tratar o loiro _decentemente_, e logo depois dele, vieram os gêmeos.

Era feriado de Páscoa, e acontecia uma grande festa na antiga casa de Neville. Todos os Weasley estavam presentes, junto com os Lupin, Harry, Luna Lovegood e os Black.

Neville e Lizbeth, recém-chegados de uma longa viagem, estavam radiantes.

- Fico impressionado com tudo isso ainda, sabe? – ele disse para a esposa, observando Draco conversar com Bill Weasley.

- Draco está feliz, e Ginny nem se fala. É assim que tinha que ser.

- É, eu sei. Mas se eu dissessem, para alguém em Hogwarts anos atrás, que Draco Malfoy estaria comemorando feriados amigavelmente com a família Weasley, teriam me chamado de louco.

- Não tão amigavelmente, assim, Nev. – disse uma voz atrás deles, e os dois se viraram para olhar. – Ele reclama um pouco quando temos que visitar minha família e, se brigamos mais feio, ele invariavelmente me chama de pobretona. – terminou Ginny, sorrindo.

Os três olharam ao redor da sala. Ron conversava com Harry, empolgado, sobre alguma coisa que eles não podiam escutar, mas que deduziram ser quadribol. Hermione circulava com Tonks pela sala, as duas parecendo cansadas, provavelmente devido aos enormes barrigões. Lupin discutia algo sobre um livro que carregava com Charlie, e o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley estavam sentados no sofá, sorrindo para todos.

Draco se aproximou de Ginny e, com um sinal para Neville, a levou para fora de casa.

Os dois se sentaram em um banco no jardim, e Ginny disse carinhosamente:

- Você fica lindo sob a luz do luar.

Ele a beijou e depois a olhou seriamente.

- O que há, Draco?

- Há algo que preciso lhe pedir.

- Peça, meu amor.

Ele parecia um pouco nervoso. Então se levantou e caminhou ao redor do banco. Ginny o seguia com os olhos.

- Gin...

Draco parou de andar e se ajoelhou na frente dela. E então Ginny entendeu. Abrindo um grande sorriso.

- Não era para você perceber! – ele exclamou, contrariado.

- Com você se ajoelhando na minha frente, fica um pouco difícil, não acha? – ela respondeu, fazendo um carinho na face do loiro. – Mas quero que diga mesmo assim.

- Quer se casar comigo?

**Fim**


End file.
